Naruto Sensei
by Suicidal-kun
Summary: Naruto at age 17 has retired from the Anbu to become a Jounin sensei, but when he is given a Hyuuga, a sadistic bandaged swordsman, and a fanboy, will Naruto wish he never left the Anbu or will he find a new family and even love? NaruHana maybe OCmoegi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first story and it's a Naruto/Hanabi story, the thought just hit me and I decided to go for it.

"speech"

'thought'

**Kyuubi**

* * *

We find our blonde hero sleeping in a bed after having fun all night at his farewell party. 

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan, wake up." purred a fully naked Ino lying next to him.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan that feels good." groaned a sleeping and equally naked Naruto.

"Oh that's how it is! I let you have sex with me and you dream about forehead?! Do you know how many guys wish to b-"

"You know that shrill voice of yours normally sounds like a banshee, but with a hangover and demon hearing its worse then fucking hell." joked a hung over Naruto.

"Ha ha, very funny. For your information my voice sounds like that of a goddess, that's why wherever I go men fall in love with me." retorted an angry Ino.

"Men don't fall in love with your voice, its your body they're after and that's only because you dress like a whore." Naruto answered back. This resulted in Ino punching Naruto's head and she got up mumbling things about stupid, ungrateful blonde foxes. "Ow, that hurt! Jeez its almost like getting punched by Sakura-chan," feels the area that Ino punched him, "I think you left a bump! Great now I'm going to see my team with a bump! So much for being the cool Jounin!"

"Hmph, serves you right. You know I think out of everything that's changing I'm going to miss this the most." sighed a depressed and now fully changed Ino.

"I know what you mean. The mornings after make the sex that much better." For you see Naruto and Ino have been sex friends for a couple of years now. It all started when they entered the Anbu and were put on the same team. It started as a lust both had, they tried to start a relationship but found that it was too complicated and it didn't work. So they opted to stay close friends with the occasional sex session to help them both with the stress of being in the Anbu. "But I'm just quitting the Anbu, its not like I'm moving to Suna or something like that. You know where I live, so stop by anytime, you know I'm always ready for sex." said Naruto right before he gave his foxy grin and got up to change himself.

"Hey! If you're talking about that mission in Kiri, I'm telling you it wasn't me fault!" yelled an offended Naruto.

Ino giggled, "What are you talking about? You killed the guy we were sent to protect."

"He had it coming! To hire not just normal shinobi, but Anbu members to be personal guards just because you owed a debt and then mock the future Rokudaime sounds like a death wish to me." Naruto stated, feeling justified in his actions.

This made Ino laugh even more, "You cut the guy's head off for saying that ramen was disgusting, which it is!"

"Whatever, I don't have time for this, I have to meet up with Baa-chan at ten so she can assign me my team and I know from experience not to be late." said Naruto grinning while putting on his pants that he had looked everywhere for.

"Um…Naru-chan?" mumbled Ino.

"Yeah what?" Naruto asked.

"Its 11:30." Ino uneasily answered.

"WHA-uff." After picking himself off the floor, Naruto quickly put on his clothes and ran out the apartment, all the while cursing Kami and his cruel sense of humor. 'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!! Baa-chan's going to kill me. Kami I hope she didn't drink too much last night, all I need is for her to have a hangover.'

* * *

"Name please." sweetly asked the secretary to the Hokage. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have a ten 'o clock appointment with Ba-er Hokage-sama." stated Naruto, sweating bullets from sprinting all the way over here and from fear of what Tsunade would do to him.

"You're nearly two hours late. I'm not sure if she is busy or not, I'll ch-"

"Yeah yeah, if you don't mind I'll check for myself, thanks."

"But…" the secretary tried to stop him but he already walked in. "Poor boy, she may see him as a son, but that doesn't matter when she's mad."

"Ohayo Tsunade-baa I mean Tsunade-sama." Naruto may have been famous for his stupidity, but even he knows when pleasantries are required.

"Stupid little gaki! You think if you refer to me as Tsunade-sama I'll forget that you made me wait and be happy?!" yelled Tsunade.

"I was hoping it would help?" Naruto nervously stated with a cheesy grin on his face.

"It doesn't help when you're over two hours late to see my!" yelled an even more angry Tsunade.

"Actually Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is one hour and forty-nine minutes late." corrected an always cheerful Shizune holding Ton-ton in her arms.

"I don't care if he's a minute late or a day late, late is late! And gaki, unless you have a good excuse and I mean a really good one, expect to be punished." threatened Tsunade as she got up and cracked her knuckles.

"Well I uhh…That is to say…I over slept?" Naruto answered pitifully.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" yelled Tsunade as she punched him through the window from the top floor of the big building. "Here's the profile on the gennin you're going to teach. By the way, that window is coming out of your pay!" yelled Tsunade from the top floor as she threw the folder down to Naruto.

"Yeah thanks Baa-chan, how I have any money left from all the things you punched me through and made me pay for is beyond me." mumbled Naruto as he got up.

* * *

"Finally team 19, Hyuuga Hanabi, Tsurugi Ken, and Uchideshi Taka, and your sensei is Uzumaki Naruto." stated Iruka. All three students have a unique look, Hanabi has grown her hair past her bum, she also wears traditional Hyuuga clothing, she has a look of superiority constantly, and she tied her headband around her waist on a black cloth. Ken has his body, head, and most of his face, completely covered with white wrapping, with several red splotches, he has crimson red eyes, carries four swords on his back, and has his headband around his forehead on a long red cloth. Finally Taka wears a jumpsuit just like Naruto's old one, except for it is blue instead of orange, he's the tallest man on the team, he has green hair and he has his eyes constantly closed, and he has his headband tied around his left thigh on a blue cloth. 

"Oh yeah! Naruto-sama is my sensei in your face Yuujin!" yelled a happy Taka to a kid with white hair and in a gray jumpsuit.

"Well at least my teammates aren't a Hyuuga with a stick up her ass and a sadistic mummy with swords." replied Yuujin while sticking out his tongue.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have Naruto-sama as my sensei its all good, it doesn't matter if I have freaks as team-" Taka was interrupted when 2 swords went around his neck. Everyone else in the room went along with their business.

"You know, its not very nice to talk bad about people when they are sitting right next to you. Especially if they can kill you without breaking a sweat." laughed Ken as he twitched his swords near the end of his speech.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Ken with his katana resting near Ken's neck. "Killing your teammate on the first day won't go look good now would it?

"And neither is killing you student, so just back off and I'll do the same," smirked Ken, "by the way, nice blade. I can tell its custom made."

Naruto laughed, "You seem to know a lot about blades kid. And you ga-ru, why didn't you stop them? I'm sure you could have done something."

"Its pointless, these morons are beneath me and so are you, so if you ever refer to me as ga-ru or anything else other then Hyuuga-sama, I will be forced to take action." coldly stated Hanabi.

"Hold that thought ga-ru," said Naruto making Hanabi's eye twitch, "Hey mummy have you noticed that you're holding your swords around a log yet?"

Ken cut the log in half, "Damn, he must have switched on me when you put that sword to my neck, he's a tricky bastard, I'll give him that." said Ken as he sheathed his blades and leaned on the wall.

Naruto sheathed his blade as well, "You know you should always pay attention to what your opponent does, seeing through their tricks can be the difference of life and death on the battle field."

Taka runs up to Naruto and bows, "Its nice to meet you Naruto-sama."

Naruto looks down at Taka, "Umm…ok, can you get up kid? This is weird. Anyways meet me on the roof in five minutes for our first team meeting." announced Naruto as he walked to the roof. 'Fuck, knowing Baa-chan she probably gave me these kids on purpose.' thought Naruto as he leaned against the railing while watching the gennin sit down. "Alright, now that everyone's here, I want to know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." announced Naruto. "Well? You ga-ru, you go first." After a short pause, Hanabi seemed to be ignoring Naruto and this pissed him off. "Hey when I talk to you, you will answer me. Now talk ga-ru."

"Once again, that's not my name, so you will treat me with respect for I am a Hyuu-"

"Sorry to interrupt you ga-ru , but it occurred to me that its rude for me to ask about you without talking about myself first. Well, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm seventeen, I like to be around people like Ino-chan and my other friends, going on missions, and training, I dislike people who think they are better than others and crave power over friends, and I will become the Rokudaime, its less of a dream then it is a fact. So that's it I guess, now ga-ru answer me now." said Naruto.

'Who does this pathetic attempt of a shinobi think he is? I'm a Hyuuga! I have been raised to be the leader of the greatest clan. But Tou-sama wishes for me to become a successful shinobi so if I have to listen to this loser I will' Hanabi stands up, "Very well, I am Hyuuga Hanabi, I am twelve years of age, the only things I like are Tou-sama and training to become the heir of the Hyuuga clan, I can bare to be around people like Hinata-nee-san and other powerful Hyuuga main house members. I hate weaklings," Hanabi looks over to Taka and he looks at the ground, "morons," she looks over to Ken who is picking his nose and flicks a booger, "and most of all I hate disrespectful bastards who have the misguided thought that they can mock others who are their superiors." after saying this Hanabi glares daggers at Naruto.

"See that wasn't so hard ga-ru, alright, fan boy you go next." said Naruto as he pointed at Taka.

"Uh…me?" asked Taka uneasily and once Naruto confirmed this, he continued. "Well, my name's Uchideshi Taka I just turned thirteen and well…" He mumbles something at the end.

"What was that? Are you really that much of a pussy? Hurry up so I can go home and sharpen my katanas." complained Ken.

Taka sighs, "Ok, NARUTO-SAMA YOU'RE MY HERO! Ever since the day I met you I thought you were the greatest shinobi I've ever met, its because of you that I want to become Hokage, its because of you that I try so hard, its because of you that I started believing in myself, and its because of you that I don't let clan members walk all over me anymore!" yelled Taka as he stared at Naruto with a gleam in his eyes.

'Well that's just great, not only is he a fan, he's obsessed with me, did that jumpsuit look that bad on me?' Naruto pointed at Ken, "Hey mummy, you're turn."

Ken smirked, "About time, listening to these two talk is boring as hell, my name is Tsurugi Ken I'm thirteen, I have a love for katanas and for torturing people, I like to spend my time training in the art of kenjutsu, interrogating my enemies, and making people fear me, I hate people who are afraid of everything especially to kill, my goal is to become an infamous swords master who is feared by all even his comrades, and my dream is to find a girl who likes BDMS S&M as much as I do!" He then starts smiling perversely as some blood trickles down from his nose while Naruto and Taka look at him with sweat drops on their heads and Hanabi looks at him with disgust.

"You little pig! I refuse to work with a lecher and a wimp, especially when I have a sensei that's weaker then me! This is not how I expected being a gennin would be like." Complained an angry Hanabi.

"Well well, it looks like ga-ru actually can show some anger, but I'm glad she brought up being a gennin for I have something to tell all of you, not one of you is a gennin and before you start whining about pointless gennin test, let me just say that they don't mean squat. They only serve to show who has the potential of becoming shinobi. You're real test starts at dawn and I hope you get a good night's sleep because you'll need it. Now leave, this meeting is over, and like I said, get some rest," Naruto then put on a sadistic smile that would put Orichimaru to shame, "for tomorrow you will be entering hell." Naruto then teleported away.

After Naruto left, Taka and Ken started talking. "Wow, do you think Naruto-sama was serious? I mean passing the exams was hard enough, what is he going to make us do tomorrow?" wondered a semi-scared Taka.

Ken smirked as he spun a shuriken around his finger, "It doesn't really matter. He seems like a capable enough sensei, I can respect anyone who can give a look like that. So Hyuuga, you really seemed flustered around him, not very Hyuuga like of you." mocked Ken, making Taka laugh.

Hanabi looked at Ken with a look of disgust, "What are you babbling on about now? Some one who is nearly worthless doesn't have the authority to speak to me, you got that? And don't exaggerate the situation, I was merely appalled by his actions."

"I wasn't exaggerating anything, you think I didn't notice the hatred you looked at him with? Your eyes tell me everything." Ken stated resulting in Hanabi stammering out an excuse and an insult before she left. "I might as well leave myself, nothing left to do here."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later then." Taka grinned. "Good luck tomorrow, I'll admit that I'm scared to see what Naruto-sama has in store for us. You know what, I think I'll train a little before I go home.

Ken laughed, "I swear to Kami if there is a bigger pussy out there then you I would love to meet him and make him shit his pants. I feel sorry for you, to be scared of a test is pathetic, I personally can't wait for tomorrow, I've always wanted to test out my katanas on a Jounin. Now I'm going to go home and I suggest that you do the same, because even if the test is one half as hard as you think it is, tiring yourself out with training the day before won't do shit except make you do that much worse during the test. I don't know about you and I don't really care, but I'm going to relax tonight and laugh while thinking about how pathetic you and Hyuuga are." Ken then walked away, laughing the whole time.

"Yeah well you don't have to act like a dick just because I'm not the best shinobi! I try damn it! Asshole, I try to get along with the guy and what does he do in return? He mocks me. Well I'm not going to put up with his shit anymore! You here that Ken?! Next time we fight I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Taka as he stormed off with a new determination in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter of my first story, I hope it didn't completely suck. The next chapter will have the test and possibly some more stuff and it'll be out as soon as possible but with school coming up who knows when that'll be. Well this is my first story and it's a Naruto/Hanabi story, the thought just hit me and I decided to go for it. Well I hope it was good and fans of this pairing like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed, it was great to get feedback. And now as promised chapter 2, with the test.

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Kyuubi**

**_Jutsus_**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he waited at Training ground 24 for his gennin. "Its almost dawn, they better get her soon." He then sensed a someone running towards him. "Speak of the devil, wonder which one it is." 

"Hey Sensei, looks like we're the first ones here. So what kind of test do you got for us?" asked a bored Ken.

"I'll tell you when the others get here. They then waited for the others to come, the first to come was a tired Taka, who apparently frantically ran over here after sleeping in. Finally Hanabi showed up with no excuse for why she was late besides that she had more important things to do.

"Well now that you're all here I'll tell you the test, you will be all facing off against me in a sparring match." said Naruto.

"So how do we pass this test Naruto-sama?" asked Taka.

"Good question, you see these marks on me?" The three then took notice of the several black dot-like marks on him and nodded, "Well all you need to do is hit one, like this." Naruto then struck a mark on his arm and it glowed. "All three of you will have to strike one of the marks to pass. You can use any method you want to attack, but if any of you fail to get a hit, you all will be sent back to the academy. The test starts now." All three gennin then vanished and hid. 'Lets see, ga-ru's hiding in those bushes, fan boy's behind that tree, and mummy's…' Naruto's thought was interrupted as he had to avoid a sword slash. 'Is going right into battle.'

"So any method huh? I think I'll choose to cut you up a bit Sensei, I'd like to see what your blood looks like." laughed Ken as he slashed at Naruto with two blades.

Naruto easily dodged the blades and countered by grabbing Ken's arm and throwing him to the ground and Ken dropped his swords. "Is that all you got mummy? How are you going to cut me up if you can't hit me-ugh." Naruto was interrupted as both of Ken's blades went through his stomach. "How?"

Ken then got up, revealing that the wrapping around his arms were loose and wrapped around the hilt of the blades. "I can control my blades with the wrapping surrounding my body, it's a technique my clan created."

"I see." coughed Naruto.

'He defeated Naruto-sama that easily?!' Thought Taka.

'It seems that the perverted swordsmen is stronger then I thought, but he's still no match for a Hyuuga from the Main house.' Thought Hanabi with her Byakuugan activated.

"Well it seems that I wi-ah!" Ken was then pulled underground, while Naruto poofed away. "Fuck, it was just a Kage Bunshin."

Naruto then appeared from underground. "Yup, but I have to say that that was a powerful technique, that would have worked on many shinobi. Well who's going to come at me next?" Naruto asked with a grin as he looked right at Hanabi and Taka surprising both. Hanabi then ran out of her hiding spot and charged at Naruto. "It seems that ga-ru's up next." laughed Naruto.

Hanabi then started attacking him using _Jyuuken_(gentle fist), but Naruto simply dodged all the attacks and yawned. "Is that the best you can do ga-ru? Surely the great Hyuuga are capable of better, I know Neji is." mocked Naruto.

Hearing this Hanabi became angry and her attacks became less precise, "How dare you mock me and praise that Branch family filth!"

Taka was just watching the fight, until Ken yelled at him, "He pussy! Get me free now when he's not looking!" Taka just looked at him. "Don't just fucking stand there!"

"Right." Taka then ran to Ken and got him out of the hole, they then watched the fight as Ken brushed dirt off of him. "Pretty interesting fight don't you think?" asked Taka.

"Yeah, he lives up to his reputation. He sure does have Hyuuga pissed." laughed Ken.

"So how are we going to beat him? I don't think any of us can beat him one on one." pondered Taka.

"How the fuck should I know? I'm a fighter, not a thinker." answered Ken. "Look, I think Hyuuga's going to use her clan's technique."

"That's it! I didn't want to have to use this but if I must!" yelled Hanabi.

'So she already knows how to do it? That's impressive.' thought Naruto as he got into a defensive position.

"You are within the range of my Divination. _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_(Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)." stated Hanabi as she got into the stance and attacked Naruto. "Hakke, two palm! Four palm! Eight palm! Sixteen palm! Thirty-two palm! Sixty-four palm!" Hanabi breathed heavy. 'He blocked a good number of them, but I think I still got him.' She then looked at Naruto's body on the ground. "I told you that you were nothing compared to a Hyuuga."

Naruto then stood up. "That I highly doubt. I have to admit though, for you to master it at a young age is impressive, but useless on me. Come now, you did see my fight with Neji all those years back didn't you?"

'How could I have forgotten?! That technique has no effect on him. What do I do now?' She then looked over to Ken and Taka. 'The perverted swordsmen can be of help and the weakling might have some use, maybe if I used them to help me I can past this test. Besides we all need to get a hit and without my help Taka will never get close to passing this test.' Hanabi then ran over to Taka and Ken.

"I knew Naruto-sama was powerful, he took all those hits and he's still standing as if it was nothing." said an amazed Taka as Hanabi ran up to them.

"Listen, I demand that you two help me defeat him." said Hanabi.

"Ever heard of the word 'please' Hyuuga?" mocked Ken.

"This is no time for your pointless nonsense you perverted swordsmen, now do as I say and we'll all pass." demanded Hanabi.

"What she says is true, even if her exact words are rude. We should all work together to pass." said Taka.

"Yeah, fine that sounds good. So how's it going to go down?" asked Ken.

"I think I have a plan that might work, ok this is what we do…." said Taka.

'It seems that they're finally getting it, I guess they're not as hopeless as I predicted.' thought Naruto as he watched them set their plan into action.

Suddenly three blades shot out of the ground around Naruto and the wrapping tied to them wrapped around Naruto. "Hurry, I can't hold him long!" yelled Ken, as both Taka and Hanabi charged toward Naruto.

"Now I've got you!" yelled Hanabi as she attacked him.

Naruto dodged the attacks but since he was still wrapped up it was harder for him not to get hit. 'It seems this isn't normal cloth, it seems to be stronger then steel.' thought Naruto. "Clever, but this'll never work." said Naruto as he broke free and gave Hanabi a round house kick. 'Wait, where's Taka?' Naruto then looked up and saw Taka in the air. Taka then threw several shuriken at Naruto, which he was able to block. But they distracted him long enough for Ken to appear from the ground behind him and then Ken slashed at him. Naruto was able to dodge at the last second, but wasn't able to move as Taka dived towards him and Hanabi dashed towards him at the same time. Resulting in dust flying in the air from the impact.

"Did we get him?" asked a panting Taka. The dust then cleared revealing an unharmed Naruto.

"You guys did well, but unfortunately you didn't hit me." said Naruto.

"Who said we didn't hit you?" asked a smirking Ken. Suddenly three shuriken flew at an extremely fast speed out of nowhere and hit three marks on Naruto's arm.

"I understand now," said Naruto as he pulled the shuriken out and threw three kunai at them, which all just went threw them, "those were just Bunshin, you created them when I wasn't paying attention to trick me, then the three of you hid underground where I wouldn't detect your presence right away, then at the most opportune moment you jumped out and threw the shuriken."

"Though it pains me to say it, it was Taka's idea, I guess he isn't useless." said Ken as all three walked towards him.

"Uzumaki, you could have easily blocked those shuriken, why didn't you?" asked a skeptical Hanabi.

"First of all I'm your sensei and you will refer to me as such, or Naruto-sensei, not Uzumaki. Secondly, I never truly expected you three to hit me, or even get as close as you did. So I guess you can say I was stunned." said Naruto as he gave a foxy grin. "None the less, congratulations you have all passed the test and are official shinobi of Konohagakure and I have to say that you all showed great teamwork."

"For real?! I'm an official shinobi now? Woohoo!" yelled Taka with joy as he danced around while laughing.

Hanabi just scoffed, "I was simply using them to do what was necessary to pass. Now that we're done, may I go?"

"That's a cold way of thinking about it. Well I was thinking of treating you all to some ramen." said Naruto, while still giving his foxy grin.

"I'd rather eat what they serve Branch members, and even if I did, which I don't, I'm on a strict diet. So now may I go?" said Hanabi.

Naruto sighed, "Fine you can go, but be sure to meet at training ground 4 at eleven for our fist mission. So what about you two?" Hanabi then brushed her arms off and left.

"Do they got good sake there?" asked Ken.

"I don't think so." answered Naruto.

"Then I'm out." stated Ken, as he left.

"I'll go Naruto-sama." said Taka.

"Ok, fan boy seriously cut the -sama crap, just call me Naruto-sensei or something like that." said an annoyed Naruto. "But let's go, I need some ramen."

"Hai, Naruto-sa, I mean Naruto-sensei."

* * *

"Fifteen." proudly exclaimed Naruto, after finishing his fifteenth bowl of ramen. 

"Wow Naruto-sensei, I've never seen anybody eat so much ramen before." said Taka in awe.

"This is nothing, I normally eat a lot more but I'm not that hungry today. Hey Old Man, another misu ramen." said Naruto.

"Got it." replied the 'Old Man' as Naruto liked to call him.

'Today turned out pretty interesting. I really didn't expect them to pass, who knew that they would be able to work so well together. Fan boy here seems to be the weakest but he doesn't give up, with the right training he can become a great shinobi. Mummy, though disturbing and sadistic, has a lot of skills and will work with others as long as he can fight, though his love for killing is something I should keep my eye on. Ga-ru's the biggest problem it seems, she's probably not a better fighter then mummy but she acts like she's better then me, that Hyuuga attitude will have to go before she can work well, but if anyone can change her attitude, its me.' Thought Naruto as he ate his sixteenth bowl. "Well then I'll be seeing you fan boy, be sure to get to training ground 4 tomorrow." said Naruto as he threw money down on the counter and vanished.

Taka then finished his third bowl and got up. "I'm so glad that my plan worked and now I'm an official shinobi, I can't wait for my mission tomorrow, I wonder what its going to be." He then heard a loud crash coming from the Hokage's office. "Well it seems that Naruto-sensei just received the info on the mission, I wonder what Hokage-sama punched him through this time." laughed Taka as he walked home.

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Damn does that hurt." complained Naruto on his back on the bottom floor of the building, while looking up through the holes through each floor that were shaped like him. "So it seems that all of our missions are D-ranked for tomorrow, that sounds like fun." said Naruto while he rolled his eyes. He then got up and left with a pain in his back.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed it, I think it could have been better but hopefully the fight wasn't that bad. The next chapter will have them doing D-ranked missions and maybe they'll get a C-rank if I feel like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Damn school, I'm already tired of it. Well at least its finally the weekend, so here's a chapter in celebration of that fact.

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Ken sat under a tree with his eyes closed, as Hanabi approached him, "You, perverted swordsman, is anyone else here?" asked Hanabi. 

Ken stretched and got up, "Does it look like anyone's here?"

Hanabi then stared at Ken with hatred, "Listen you pathetic asshole, as a Hyuuga I'm your superior and-"

"Yeah yeah, that stupid, 'look at me I'm a Hyuuga and the stick up my ass tells me I'm great' crap. Listen bitch, unless you want to settle this, kindly shove it up your ass, that is if that stick doesn't take up all the room." said Ken with a sadistic smile on his face as he slowly pulled one of his blades out of the sheath.

Hanabi then got in the _Jyuuken_(gentle hands) stance, "I'll gladly crush you, and it'll take me a whole five seconds to do it."

But before either could do anymore they were both tied up with wire. "That's enough kiddies, no more fighting." said Naruto as Taka walked next to him.

"Free me at once, I no longer wish to kill the perverted swordsman, it would be a waste of my time." said Hanabi. Naruto then freed them both.

"So Sensei, how come you came here with Taka?" asked Ken as he leaned against a tree.

"Naruto-sensei invited me to have ramen with him this morning!" said Taka with an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

'More like you came to my door at 6 in the morning and stared at me until I said the first thing that came to my mind. Then you followed me all over the village.' thought Naruto. "So I'm sure you're all excited about your first mission on the team and I think Hanabi will like this one the most," said Naruto with a grin as Taka leaned in excitedly and both Ken and Hanabi had signs of interest, "our first mission shall be to clean the Hyuuga Branch family's living quarters."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" yelled a furious Hanabi, as Taka fell down and Ken laughed so hard at Hanabi's response that he was having trouble breathing.

"Yes, it's a pretty normal D-ranked mission, since the Branch family members don't have people to clean their living quarters, like is customary for major clans, they must hire gennin to do it. If it bothers you Hanabi, then maybe you should get your old man to give the Branch family members some luxuries that the Main house family has. Now lets go, the faster we get there the faster its done." said Naruto.

"I REFUSE!!!" yelled Hanabi.

"Come now, a daddy's girl like you wouldn't want to disappoint him by going back to the academy now will you?" chuckled Naruto.

"You can't send us back for not doing a D-ranked mission, you're lying." said Hanabi, who calmed down a little but was still angry by the turn of events.

"Oh, yes I can, all I have to do is say that I find you unfit as a shinobi and they'll send you back." said Naruto. 'I may be stretching the truth a bit, but I can't help it, teasing her is too much fun.'

"I say send her back!" laughed Ken, who was still having problems breathing.

'C-can he really do that?! What if I don't live up to his standards? What if I'm not good enough?' thought Taka as he looked slightly nervous.

"Why would you even accept the mission Uzumaki, I don't see you as someone who will clean something as big as the Branch members living quarters." said Hanabi.

"You think I'm going to clean?" laughed Naruto, "I'm not doing shit, this mission is all of yours not mine. And its Naruto, Na-ru-to, don't call me by my last name. Now lets go, I'm getting bored."

'Damn that man, how dare he constantly mock me.' thought Hanabi. "Very well, U-zu-ma-ki, I'll do this mission."

Naruto sighed, "You just can't call me Naruto, or sensei, or something like that can you Ga-ru? Anyways, now that you're on board, we can go, unless either of you have any problems," said Naruto as he looked at both Taka and Ken, who was still chuckling. When they both shook their heads he continued, "we shall go to the Hyuuga compound, since you live there Ga-ru, why don't you lead the way."

…

After a walk through the compound, filled with many bows to Hanabi, they finally reached the living quarters of the Branch members and they met the man who hired them.

"You?!" yelled a shocked Hanabi.

"Yes me Hanabi-sama, nice to see you again Naruto, I heard that you quit the Anbu to train some gennin, but I had to see it to believe it." said no other then Hyuuga Neji, as he put his hand out towards Naruto.

"Well I'll be damned, nice to see you again Neji, so you were the one who requested so highly that my team did it huh?" laughed Naruto as he shook Neji's hand. "Hey, how about after you tell the gakis what to do, we do some training?"

'HE HIGHLY REQUESTED IT!?!? I'll kill the fucking Branch filth! No, calm yourself Hanabi, don't give him the satisfaction of pissing you off.' Hanabi then took in several deep breaths and felt that she saw Neji smirking at her.

"That's right, I did recommend that your team do this mission, well I actually recommended that the team Hanabi-sama was placed on, to be precise. And some training sounds fine Naruto. Well all you have to do is pretty basic. Just mop, sweep, water the house plants, wash the clothes, clean the bedrooms, dust, clean the dishes, take out the trash from every trash can, there's the main one in the kitchen and every room has a smaller one, and finally scrub the showers and toilets." said Neji.

"Fuck, I hate doing woman's work." complained Ken.

"Well you heard the man, get to it. Come on Neji, I got a technique that I've been wanting to use on a Hyuuga for awhile now." said Naruto as both walked out of the living quarters and towards one the Hyuuga's personal training grounds.

"Lets get to work, I guess. So who's doing what?" asked Taka.

"I'll water the plants." quickly said Hanabi as she left.

"And I'll clean the bedrooms." said Ken, just as quickly as he went into one of the bedrooms.

Taka sighed, "I guess that means I'm stuck doing everything else." Taka then walked towards one of the bathrooms with a toilet cleaner in hand and his head held low.

* * *

"There finished, all the clothes are washed, dried, and folded. And that's everything, took long enough, I guess I'll check and see what the others are doing." said Taka as he walked towards the bedrooms. Suddenly he heard snoring coming from a bedroom and he looked in and saw Ken sleeping on the bed with drool on his chin, a perverted smile on his face, and a copy of Icha Icha Paradise on his face. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," complained Taka, who realized that they were in the first room Ken walked into, "hey, wake up! Did you even do anything?!" 

"Huh, what?" said Ken as he got up and wiped the drool off his chin.

"I was just asking if you even did anything!" yelled Taka.

"Hey, when did Kami give you balls? Anyways, calm down pussy, I've got it covered." said Ken as he jerked his right wrist revealing that the wrapping around it and his legs were undone, and the wrappings went under and out the door. "You see? I've been using my clan's technique to pick shit up."

"Oh ok. Wait…so you've been laying there this whole time sleeping?!" yelled Taka.

"No, I was also reading Icha Icha Paradise, good stuff I'll have to get a copy." laughed Ken as he got off the bed and threw the book on top of a table. "Anyways, why does it matter? What are you getting all angry just because the mean old Ken and Hanabi made you do most of the work?" mocked Ken.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just get Hanabi and finish this mission." said Taka as he left the room.

After finding Hanabi meditating in the Hyuuga gardens, the three gennin then went to find Naruto to tell him that they were done.

"Took you guys long enough, I did get a good training in though. I'll see you later Neji." said Naruto as he walked away, leaving a panting Neji in the training ground.

"Farewell Naruto." said Neji through his heavy breathing.

"So are we done for the day Naruto-sensei?" asked Taka.

"Done? No, we're just starting you still have five more D-ranked missions to do, you have to clean out Oba-chan's gutters, water and cut the grass for training grounds 40-60, help the Inuzuka's check for and get rid of any fleas on all the Nin-dogs, walk the Daimyo's German Shepard's, be careful though, they bite, and finally deliver an important message to Otoshiana village." said Naruto, as he looked at the disappointed and pissed off faces of his gennin.

"Would you mind telling me why we have to do such pointless work?" asked Ken.

"Well, you all aren't ready for a real mission, so you'll have to do a lot of pointless missions to help you gain teamwork, believe me, every team has to do it." answered Naruto.

"So when will we have our first C-ranked mission Naruto-sensei?" asked a curious Taka.

"When Oba-chan gives me one, now no more questions, lets hurry up and do these missions, come on, we'll start with the lawn work." said Naruto as they all walked towards the training grounds.

* * *

After several long hours of hard work and a total of six fights between Ken and Hanabi, they only had one mission to go. 

"Ok, last mission, deliver a message to Otoshiana village." said Naruto.

"So how far is this Otoshiana village?" asked Hanabi.

"And who is this message for? Anybody rich? Like somebody who gives a lot of money to people who deliver things to them?" asked Ken, with a glint in his eyes at the thought of getting a lot of money.

"All it says is that its for a distant relative of the Daimyo of Fire country, its important, and needs to be delivered today. For the distance, Otoshiana village isn't very far, but you might want to eat something and maybe pack an extra pair of clothing incase it goes on longer then anticipated. After you do that, meet back up here." answered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sensei, I'll get my clothes and some food right away." said Taka as he ran as fast as he could towards his house.

"K, I'm out. I'll be back." said Ken as he disappeared.

"I already have extra clothes sealed in a scroll, and I don't require any food at the moment." said Hanabi as she made herself comfortable under a tree and went into meditation.

"I guess I'll get some ramen then, see you later Ga-ru." said Naruto as he walked off towards the ramen stand.

Unknown to the three gennin or Naruto, a cloaked figure watched them from the shadows. "Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha, stage one is finally complete. Chishio, begin stage two." chuckled the cloaked figure into a headset.

"Yes master, Otoshiana village will be completely destroyed, I promise to only leave minimal survivors." replied the man named Chishio through the headset.

"Wonderful, make sure to let 'him' free for the job."

"Master is that really wise? You do remember the last time we allowed 'him' to be free, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I think we should let 'him' out to welcome Naruto-kun and his gennin, I trust that you can arrange this? I need you to hold him in check until they reach the village, understand?"

"Yes master, he seems calm now, so I'm sure that I'll be able to handle him."

"Very good, make sure that neither of you kill Naruto-kun, his death will come at another time."

"And the gennin, master?"

"Do with them as you wish, they don't interest me."

"I shall make the streets bleed with their blood."

"Excellent, make sure you don't fail, over and out." the cloaked figure then turned off his headset and laughed, "Its been awhile Naruto-kun, but I'm finally ready to kill you, I'll see what you can do against some of my followers. I wonder how good they'll do against someone on your level, after all you were the man who defeated the Akatsuki." the figure continued to laugh the whole time as he slowly faded away.

* * *

A/N: Gasp I actually have a plot! And I made a cliffhanger of some sort. Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable, next one will have the massacre of Otoshiana village and the identities of Chishio and the mystery man only referred to as 'him' and a fight. Free pie to anyone that can guess the identity of the cloaked figure. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It seems that some of you have guessed as to who the secret leader is, I guess I should have made it a little less obvious, oh well. Well anyways, here's chapter four, enjoy.

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he and his three gennin walked towards Otoshiana village. 'Such a boring day, just a bunch of D-ranked missions. But what can I expect? I'm the one who decided to become a Jounin-sensei, I knew that the missions would be extremely dull compared to the S-rank missions I took on as an Anbu Captain.' thought Naruto with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. 

"So how much farther, Naruto-sensei?" asked Taka.

"About ten miles or so…wait." paused Naruto as he smelled the air.

"What's wrong Naruto-sensei?" asked a slightly worried Taka.

"Oh, its nothing, nothing at all." answered Naruto while giving his foxy grin to relax the kid, but inside he was anything but calm. 'What's going on? Why do I smell so much blood? Something isn't right, I need to make an excuse to keep them back while I check it out.' thought Naruto as he stopped walking. "Tell you what, how about we take a break? Set up camp and just get some rest. What do you guys say?"

"You're acting weird Uzumaki, why should we stop?" asked a now curious Hanabi.

"No reason, I just think that-" started Naruto.

"He wants to stop because someone's been killing the citizens of Otoshiana village." interrupted Ken, with an almost excited look on his face, shocking both Hanabi and Taka.

"W-what?" muttered out Taka as he started quivering.

"Byakugan!" said Hanabi as she looked forward. "He's right, it seems that its almost been completely destroyed, with little if any survivors."

"W-we need to g-go b-b-back now!" shrieked Taka as he started trembling and fell down.

"Exactly, you all stay here and I'll go ahead and see what's going on." stated Naruto.

Ken then started laughing, "Are you kidding me? This is exactly what I've been waiting for," Ken then licked his lips, "killing and the sight of blood is such a turn-on. No way in hell am I going to miss a chance like this." Ken suddenly ran towards Otoshiana village at full speed laughing.

"Shit, you two stay here, hey ga-ru! Wait!" yelled Naruto, but Hanabi ignored him as she ran towards Otoshiana town as well. "Fuck! They don't know what they're getting into! Fan boy, I need you to run back towards Konoha and warn Oba-chan about this right away, understand?"

"Y-yeah, sure Naruto-sensei." said Taka as he got up and ran towards Konoha, tripping several times in the process.

"Good, at least one of them listens to me. This isn't good, whoever did this is definitely too powerful for two gennin, they'll be killed." said Naruto as he sprinted to catch up to Ken and Hanabi.

* * *

Hanabi was sprinting at full speed, looking at the carnage that was Otoshiana village. 'There's that damn perverted swordsman, I can't let him get there before me, I can't let someone like _him_ do better then me.' 

Ken then noticed that Hanabi was right behind him and started running backwards, "Hey Hyuuga, coming to see how a real shinobi fights? Just stay out of my way, women have no reason to be on the battlefield, so just watch and make me a sandwich." laughed Ken.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SEXIST PIG!" screamed Hanabi, only making Ken laugh harder.

Suddenly, a blurry figure appeared behind Ken and secured both his hands behind his back and pushed his face into the dirt. "That's enough you two, like I said, let me handle it. You two should be more like fan boy, at least he listens to me. Don't even think about it, ga-ru." said Naruto, as a clone sneaked up on Hanabi and pinned her down as well.

"How did you sneak up on me, even with my Byakugan?!" asked Hanabi.

"Simple, I know all about the Byakugan and its weaknesses, finding your blind spot was easy enough." answered Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei?! What are you doing here?" asked a panting Taka who had just ran towards them.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm running towards Konoha, just like you said. Why are you here? I thought you went forward, not back." said Taka, who had regained his breath.

"Shit, genjutsu. It looks like whoever did this is waiting for us, so if they're expecting us to come, then the safest place for you guys is under my protection." Naruto then got off Ken and the clone pinning down Hanabi dispersed. "It looks like you get your wish Ken, just stay near me, got that?"

Ken then got up, with a sadistic smile on his face, "Yeah sure, as long as I get to cut up some people, I'm happy."

"Alright then, lets go." said Naruto as they ran towards Otoshiana village in a diamond formation, with Naruto in front, Ken to the left of him, Hanabi to the right, and Taka taking up the rear.

* * *

"No, no, no!" yelled a cut up man on the floor as Chishio stomped down on his head, breaking the man's skull, killing him instantly. 

"Well that was easy, and it seems that Naruto-san's on his way, its only a matter of time." said Chishio. Chishio is a tall, dark skinned man who looks to be in his mid-twenties, his eyes are a pupil-less grey, and he has long black hair. He also wears a big black trench coat with red dragon designs on it, which covers up most of his body and he wears steel-toed boots.

Chishio watches as a scrawny looking human-like creature runs over to the dead body and starts eating the corpse. "So you're hungry, huh? Well don't eat too much Yajuu, you still have some young gennin to have for dinner." smirked Chishio. Yajuu looks more like a beast then a human, he has long sharp claws and canine teeth, he walks on all fours like an animal, what clothes he does wear are torn up and grey with stained blood all over them, he has messy red hair that covers his entire back and has orange eyes, his body is covered with so much filth and dirt, that there isn't one part of his body that isn't covered in grime.

Yajuu ignores the statement and starts eating the man's raw liver. Chishio then kicks Yajuu in the gut and he rolls several feet and gets up snarling. "Calm down, don't you smell them? They're here." said Chishio as he grabs a spear the was lodged into a small girl's stomach and flings it over his shoulder as he walks towards Team 19's location. Yajuu then followed him, sniffing the air and drooling the entire way.

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad." repeated Taka as he slowly followed Naruto, Hanabi, and Ken into the rubble that was once Otoshiana village. 

"Would you be quiet? Your whining is the last thing I want to hear right now." stated an annoyed Hanabi, as she scouted the area with her Byakugan. "It seems that two figures are walking to our location from the North-east, it appears to be a man holding a pole of some kind and an animal. Its difficult to make out."

Suddenly, a man from beneath some rubble, ran towards Taka and started shaking him while yelling, "Please! Save us shinobi! There aren't many left! They, they killed everyone! They killed my daughter! Please! Please! Please-ugh." The man then collapsed dead to the ground as a spear went through his body, splattering his blood onto Taka, who only stood there in shock.

"It seems that I missed one, well he's dead now. Ah, and it seems that we finally meet, Naruto-san. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kirite Chishio and this little creature doesn't have a name, but I like to call him Yajuu." said Chishio, as Naruto, Hanabi, and Ken got into fighting stances.

"What do you want? Why have you destroyed an entire village and its inhabitants?" asked Naruto.

"I've come here on behave of my master and everything I've done here has been done because he commanded me to do it. Its as simple as that." answered Chishio, as Yajuu started staring at Hanabi with interest in his eyes.

"Who is this master that you speak of?" asked Naruto, as soon as he asked this, Yajuu sprinted towards Hanabi at an extremely high speed, Naruto, acting on instinct dove right in front of Hanabi and was attacked as he protected her. Suddenly, a pile of burning rubble, that was once a tall building collapsed, separating Naruto, Hanabi, and Yajuu from Chishio, Taka, and Ken.

"Well, it seems that our conversation will be cut short, Naruto-san. But don't worry, once I'm done killing these two gennin, I'll be over there to make sure that Yajuu doesn't disobey master's orders and kills you." said Chishio, he then raised his hand and the spear that was lodged into the man flew towards him. After he had the spear, he threw it at Taka, who was still in shock. But right when the spear was an inch from Taka's face, the spear became wrapped up in white cloth.

"Why go after a pussy," said Ken as he drew two katanas and smashed the spear into pieces with the cloth surrounding it, "when you can have fun fighting me?" Ken then charged towards Chishio, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Naruto coughed up blood, as he punched Yajuu several feet away and then Naruto collapsed, while covering the gushing hole in his chest. "Damn, that hurt, you ok ga-ru?" said Naruto, as he gave Hanabi a weak smile. 

"W-why did you save me?" asked Hanabi weakly.

"Because you're my student, and I promised myself that I'd protect all three of you no matter what, even if I got hurt or even killed in the process. And once I make a promise, I keep it." said Naruto as he coughed up more blood.

"I don't understand, even if I am your student, I haven't shown you any sign of kindness, so why protect me with your life?" asked Hanabi.

"I guess I can't explain it, but all three of you have become precious to me, I don't know what else to say." answered Naruto.

"B-but….LOOK OUT!" yelled Hanabi, as Yajuu charged towards Naruto.

Thanks to Hanabi's warning, Naruto jumped out of the way and wiped some of the blood from his chest and started doing hand signs and slammed his hands to the ground. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu_(summoning jutsu)!" yelled Naruto as three warrior toads appeared around Yajuu. "Hold him off for as long as you can."

"Yes." said one of the toads, as all three got into a fighting stance.

"That should hold him off long enough for me to heal properly." said Naruto, as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"But a wound like that won't heal easily, it'll take much longer then those three toads can produce for you." said Hanabi.

"Why ga-ru, you almost sounded like you cared for a moment." chuckled Naruto, "But don't worry, thanks to the Kyuubi, I heal extremely fast, see?" Naruto then showed her that the wound had already closed and was healing. "Those toads will give us plenty of time."

* * *

Chishio watched Ken charge at him with amusement, "You have guts kid, I'll give you that, but lets see how they look on the floor." said Chishio as he pulled out a new spear from inside of his trench coat. 

"Funny, I was just going to say that to you!" yelled Ken as he aggressively slashed at Chishio with both katanas, who easily dodged and blocked the blades.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought you would put up more of a fight!" laughed Chishio.

"Too easy." sighed Ken, "I thought, that you'd be more fun then that. You should have been paying attention earlier."

"What do you mean?" asked Chishio.

"I already have you beat." said Ken dully.

Chishio then looked down to see that the cloth around Ken's legs were wrapping around him, with katanas attached to the end of them. "H-how?!" yelled Chishio.

"Simple, I can control the wrappings around me, it's a technique my clan created, its the same technique I used to destroy your first spear, like I said, you should have been paying better attention earlier." said Ken, as he stepped back and allowed the cloth around his arms to hold his other two katanas and they started to wrap around him too. "Don't even bother trying to break free, you won't be able to break through the cloth, I promise you that, but be grateful, I'm going to use a powerful technique on you. Someone as weak as you should feel honored." All four of the katanas had completely wrapped around him and were hovering over him, blades pointing down as Ken had his hand raised in the air. "This technique is an instant kill, so you won't feel much pain." Ken then pointed his hand down, "_Yonmikuchiku no jutsu_(four sword destruction jutsu)." All four swords dove down and went in circular motions around Chisio, completely obliterating his body.

Chishio screamed in extreme pain as his blood dripped down the cloth. Ken then put his katanas back into their sheaths and wrapped the cloth around himself as he walked back towards Taka, who was finally no longer in shock. "Well that was boring, I was hoping for more fun. That was hardly worth the effort." complained Ken.

"That was incredible, I never knew you had such a powerful jutsu." said Taka in amazement.

"Yeah, well lets go." yawned Ken.

"Leaving so soon? But the fun's just beginning." laughed a voice coming from the area near Chishio's dead corpse. Ken and Taka both looked to see all of Chishio's blood drain back towards the area near his corpse, forming a figure that looked just like him, that was completely made of blood. The blood body, then cracked its neck as it smiled sadistically at both Ken and Taka. "You didn't think I'd die so easily now did you? I'm leaps and bounds stronger then both of combined, now if you get on your knees and beg for your lives and I might just let you live." laughed Chishio.

* * *

"Shit, that was close." panted Naruto as he barely dodged another dash from Yajuu. "He's strong, I'll give him that. He defeated those toads like they were nothing." Naruto then rolled out of the way as Yajuu dove at him, he then grabbed his chest and groaned. "Even with the Kyuubi's healing power, I wasn't able to fully heal." Naruto then did several back flips as Yajuu slashed at him again. Naruto then formed his favorite hand sign, "_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu_(multiple shadow clone jutsu)." Suddenly thousands of Naruto's appeared, completely surrounding Yajuu. 

Yajuu just stared at the clones with curiosity, and then started snarling. He then dashed towards a section of clones, destroying every clone in his path, as he charged towards the real Naruto.

"Fuck! What is this guy? I thought that would by me at least a little time." said Naruto, as he dodged another slash from Yajuu. Naruto then stood straight up and put his arm out. An orb of chakra then formed in Naruto's hand as he charged towards Yajuu, who was dashing towards him with his claws ready to attack again. The two powerful shinobi then clashed together creating a giant dust cloud and all that could be heard was Naruto yelling out, "_Rasengan!_(spiraling sphere)." And the sound of all of Naruto's clones dispersing.

When the dust cleared, Hanabi saw that Naruto was on the floor with four deep, bleeding slashes across his face and that Yajuu was standing over Naruto's body, unharmed. "How?" whispered Hanabi in shock that she was witnessing Naruto, the man who was known across the entire shinobi world, as the man who defeated Akatsuki and was said to be on the fast track of becoming the next and greatest Hokage, being easily handled by someone who looked to be no older then she was. Hanabi knew that he was done for, and that the creature would surely go after herself next, but she couldn't care less, for some reason, she was more concerned with the fact that that _thing_ was going to kill Naruto. Then without even thinking and with tears in her eyes Hanabi screamed out at the top of her lungs, "NARUTO-SENSEI, DON'T DIE!!!" As she saw Yajuu slash down at Naruto's neck for the killing blow. The next thing Hanabi saw was the splatter of blood on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Well that ended pretty good if I do say so myself, making cliff hangers is fun, though I probably suck at them. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably make it a habit of writing a new one every Saturday or so, so chapter five should be out in a week, with the climaxes of both fights. Until then, read and review and keep on, keeping on. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised, here's chapter 5, with the second part of the fights. Hope its enjoyable.

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Kyuubi**

* * *

"So, will you two beg for mercy and call me your God or," Chishio then formed two spears out of blood, that hardened once they were made and he spun them in his hands, "will I have to kill you two?" asked Chishio, as he chuckled. 

"Bow down to you and call you God? Bah, that's a hilarious idea, but no thanks, I'd rather cut you up." laughed Ken as he charged towards Chishio, with all four swords drawn. Chishio made no effort to move, as he just stared at Ken with a smirk on his face. "Don't look so smug, you're about to die after all!" Ken then slashed across Chishio's torso, but the blade just went through his bloody body. "What?!" Ken then tried to cut off Chishio's head, but once again the blade just went right through, Ken tried several more quick slashes, but they all ended with the same result.

"Confused as to why your attack had no effect? Come now, I'm made completely out of blood, you can't harm me with those pathetic katanas of yours, no matter how hard you try." said Chishio, as he stabbed down at Ken with one of the spears. Ken barely moved out of the way of the spear.

'Well this isn't good, it seems that I can't cut him up, but if I can't do that, then its no fun.' thought Ken, who then dodged several more strikes, barely missing each one. 'Shit, this isn't good, at this rate he's going to…' While dodging a stab from one spear, Ken wasn't able to move quickly enough as the second spear came at him and stabbed him completely through the right side of his chest. Ken then screamed out in pain as he dropped all of his weapons.

"Got you." laughed Chishio, who then lifted Ken into the air, letting gravity very slowly and painfully, slide the pole of the spear through Ken's body, resulting in him screaming again. "Oh, does that hurt little one? This is what happens to those who don't bow down to me as their God. Now tell me, how bad does it hurt?"

"Ah! It's the worst pain I've ever felt, and I have to admit, that its giving me a boner." laughed Ken.

"You sick little masochist." said Chishio, as he stabbed the second spear through Ken's leg. Who, screamed and moaned in pain.

"Hey, gotta go down the way I lived my life." laughed Ken.

"Well, you'll definitely do that, say hi to Satan for me, will ya?" said Chishio. He then created a third blood spear and thrusted it through Ken's neck, who suddenly turned into a log. "So, it seems that your friend saved your ass, huh?" He then looked over to where Taka was and saw him carrying Ken on his back, running away. "So, we're playing a little game of cat and mouse are we? Sounds fun!" Chishio then created spear after spear and threw them at the retreating Taka.

"What where you thinking?! How could you let him hurt you like that?!" yelled a frantic Taka, who just dived to miss a spear from impaling his head.

"Oh, save me the speech, pussy. I didn't see you doing shit, except for making your pants brown and yellow." laughed Ken, he then started coughing up blood. "Might as well get these things out of my fucking body." Ken then grabbed the spear in his shoulder and pulled it out in one quick motion, while yelling in pain. "SHIT!!! THAT HURTS!!! Ok, now just for the other one…" He then pulled the second spear out, as quickly as the first. "FUCK! BITCH! SHITFACE! FUCK THAT HURTS!!! Well, at least they're out now, so have any plans pussy?"

Chishio's throws were becoming more accurate, as a spear graced the side of Taka's cheek. Taka then put a hand to his cheek and cringed a little in pain. "Well, my plan is to run, and get the fuck away from the blood guy flinging spears at us! Unless, you can think of something better to do!" said Taka.

"Tsch, just like you to run from a fight, I say we stay and kill the fucker." said Ken.

"Yeah, because that worked out perfectly the last time."

"Not another frontal attack with katanas, I was thinking more along the lines of using ninjutsu."

"That's actually not such a bad idea…DUCK!" Both rolled to the side as four spears landed at the spot that they were on moments ago.

"Come on now! Give me a little fight! You're starting to bore me." yelled Chishio, as he threw another spear.

"Anyways, about your idea, so what kind of ninjutsu can you do?" asked Taka.

"Me? I'm a kenjutsu guy, I don't do the whole, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu thing, I meant that you should use ninjutsu." responded Ken.

"Me?! All I know is some basic ninjutsu and a really basic fire jutsu. Shit, that can't be good." Taka stopped running and Ken got off his back and stumbled a little. They both then looked at the giant wall of rubble that was blocking off their escape. Taka turned around, just as a spear flew by, inches from his face, making him flinch and fall to the ground.

Chishio then slowly walked towards them, he twitched for a second, as he noticed the spike of chakra coming from Naruto and Yajuu's fight.. "Shit, he's already transformed, I need to hurry, or he'll kill him." muttered Chishio.

Ken looked around and saw something and he smiled from ear to ear, as he thought up an idea. "Listen pussy, when I give the signal, hit bloody man with that fire jutsu of yours, got that?"

"Yeah, sure. But why? Its not strong enough to do much damage."

"Just do it." Ken then limped towards Chishio, with a smile still on his face.

"Well, well, well. I guess this is where our little game ends, it was fun, but as they say, all good things must come to an end." said Chishio, as he created an extra long spear, to thrust through both of them, he then noticed Ken limping towards him. "What's this? Boy, didn't anyone ever teach you that you should die gracefully? Just give up, you're dead."

"Oh, I'm far from dieing, I still have too much killing left to do before I welcome death's tight grip." smirked Ken.

"No, your days are done, sayonara boy." said Chishio as he threw the spear at Ken's heart, for the kill.

Ken then dove to the ground, having only his shoulder grazed by the spear. "Gotcha!" Ken threw a katana towards Chishio, but it just went through him.

"I thought you left all your swords back." said Chishio, he then noticed that Ken's cloth was undone. "I see, you grabbed a katana when I wasn't looking, clever, but your pathetic katanas don't affect me, so why even through it? Your effort was all for not, I'm afraid."

"Was it now? Look behind you." smirked Ken. Chishio looked back to see that the katana had pierced a barrel full of oil, that was right behind him and a lot of the oil had spilled out and was around his feet, he then opened his eyes wide. "NOW PUSSY! Aim for the oil!"

"Right." Taka did several hand signs, "_Katon: Endon_(fire style: fireball)." Taka then blew out flames from his mouth at the oil, which went up in flames instantly, with Chishio inside the flames.

"Ah! You little bastard! I'll kill y-" Chishio was interrupted as the barrel exploded into even more flames, and all that could be seen were flames and smoke. Once the flames died down a little, what was seen, was Chishio on the ground, half deformed, screaming in pain. "You two fucking little pieces of shit! How dare you harm me! I'll kill you!"

Ken, then got up. "I highly doubt that, you're the one whose defeated now." Ken put out his arm to the side of him, and the cloth wrapped around another barrel of oil. "Once I through this at you, you're dead. Care to do the honors, pussy?"

"Yeah, sure." Taka then did hand signs and got prepared to do another jutsu, "Ready." Ken lifted the barrel and threw it at Chishio, whose melted face had a look of horror on it. "_Katon: Endon_(fire style: fireball)." Chishio blew out a ball of flame, that hit the barrel, and a loud explosion was seen.

* * *

"What is that kid? He has an aura around him that absorbs chakra before it can even touch him? Amazing. Now, where am I? Am I dead?" asked Naruto, as he lay there, in nothingness. 

Suddenly Naruto heard a dark voice talking to him. **It seems that you're finished kit, but I can't have that. Give into my power and you'll survive, without me you're nothing, come now, don't you want to live? **The dark voice then laughed.

"Its been awhile since I heard that voice, so this must be the area where I put you, you damned fox. That must mean that I'm not dead, but merely in my mind, so I must be nearly dead."

**Kit, don't you want to live? I can let you live.**

"Don't even try it, you bastard fox, you'll just use my body to kill innocent people. And I'd rather die, then let that happen."

Kyuubi laughed, **It seems that your little friend is really worried about you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to make a little girl like that cry now would you?**

"She is?!" Naruto listened and heard Hanabi screaming for him to survive. "Fine you bastard fox! Lend me your power!"

**That's all I wanted to hear.** Suddenly, Naruto saw a bright blinding light and he closed his eyes, and all he heard as his head started to pound, was the sound of the Kyuubi laughing.

Hanabi opened her eyes wide at what she saw. There, right in front of her, was Naruto with his hand through a screaming Yajuu's neck. "But how? Wasn't he just unconscious?" murmured Hanabi.

Yajuu, then jumped away from Naruto and landed several yards away, with the cut on his neck, already healing.

"**So, you have some powers of the Kyuubi, do you? I guess that makes you a fake Kyuubi, well guess what? You're facing the real thing, right here!"** yelled Naruto in a dark voice, that scared Hanabi.

'Why is he so different? Is that really the Kyuubi's power? He doesn't even look human, his canine are longer, his birthmarks look bigger, his fingernails are claws, his eyes are crimson red, and he has three tail-like things of chakra. What is he?' thought Hanabi, in shock of the transformation her sensei went under.

"**You will die here, you're just a fake copy, and its my job as the real thing to destroy you!"** yelled Naruto, as he dashed towards Yajuu, at a speed neither Hanabi nor Yajuu, could even see clearly and definitely couldn't keep up with. All Yajuu could do, was try to protect himself and wait for the attack. Then, right when Naruto, was in front of Yajuu, he completely disappeared and just as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared 60 feet away and Yajuu was on the ground and bleeding from his chest, neck, back, and legs. **"Time to completely annihilate you!"** Two clones suddenly appeared next to Naruto a charging Naruto, helping him create his most powerful jutsu.

But before Naruto could reach Yajuu, or finish creating the jutsu, a burst of red chakra formed around Yajuu. The power of the chakra sent Naruto flying back, and nearly knocked over Hanabi. When the chakra settled down, Yajuu was in a transformed state as well, he turned into a fox-human hybrid. His face was more lean, like a fox's, but still had some human qualities, like his hair was the same and his face didn't have any fur on it, his ears were gone and replaced with fox ears, his torso was still human, but his back arched like a fox's, his arms turned into forelegs and all four of his legs were bulky like human arms, but had fur all over them, his hands were replaced with massive paws and claws that could easily tear a man's face off, his teeth were now long, sharp fangs, that could tear a man's limb off without any real effort, and finally he had a long, elegant tail that constantly moved around. Yajuu then roared and charged towards Naruto.

'**So it seems that the creature can transform into different forms. Well, lets see how strong he is now.'** thought Naruto, as he stood up and charged towards, the already charging, Yajuu. Both beast hybrids collided into each other, both attacked the other, but with no luck. They then separated at extreme speeds and attacked each other again and again, neither ever harming the other. The two then pulled apart again and stared at each other, panting. **'This isn't going anywhere, we're too evenly matched.'** Naruto then looked over at Hanabi. **'If only she wasn't here, I could go four-tailed form without fear of hurting anyone I care about.'** Yajuu noticed Naruto looking over to Hanabi, and he looked as well, he then looked back at Naruto, then dashed towards Hanabi.

"**Shit! Get out of the way ga-ru!" **yelled Naruto. But she only stood there, frozen with fear. Naruto, then ran as fast as he could towards her, to stop Yajuu from harming her, but he didn't get there in time to stop Yajuu from hurting her. Yajuu got there half a second before Naruto and he took advantage of it, as he slashed at her neck. But before he could dig his claws deep enough into her neck, to kill her, Naruto tackled him to the ground and attacked him like a rabid beast, clawing at him, biting him, doing anything to harm him. Hanabi, then collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

The only thing going through Naruto's mind at the time when he was attacking Yajuu, was the word 'kill' being said over and over again, and the sound of the Kyuubi laughing. Naruto then pulled his hand back and formed a red-purple ball of chakra. **"**_**RASENGAN**_(spiraling sphere)**!!!"** roared Naruto, who then slammed his hand down into Yajuu's chest. Yajuu screeched out in pain and screamed words in a language Naruto never heard before, he then slowly deformed back into his human form, barely conscious. Naruto then lifted Yajuu's limp body into the air, by his throat and roared, **"THIS IS FOR HURTING GA-RU!!!"** Naruto then pulled back his other hand and aimed for it to cleanly and painfully slice through Yajuu's heart. As Naruto was about to stab and kill Yajuu, a giant sword flew across Naruto's back, completely shredding it. Naruto then dropped Yajuu, who curled up into a ball on the ground and feel unconscious, and yelled in pain.

Naruto then looked at his hands and saw that they were no longer claws, he then felt all of the chakra that surrounded him, was no longer there. "A giant katana that not only shaves instead of cuts, but also eats chakra," Naruto gasped and turned around to look into lifeless, shark-eyes, "Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame was leaning on a branch of a tree, in his old Akatsuki cloak, which was torn up in several places.

Kisame threw his straw hat away and smiled widely at Naruto, revealing his sharp teeth, "Its been awhile Uzumaki, surprised to see me?"

"Kisame, how are you here?! I thought you were dead!" asked a shocked Naruto.

Kisame then laughed, "You will find that I don't die very easily. It was quite a shame that you had to end Akatsuki, but now I found something new to do."

"Don't tell me you're the one behind the destruction of this village!"

"You are mistaken Uzumaki, I only serve the same master as the two who did the damage, and me and two others were sent to come pick them up."

"Two others? But I don't sense anyone…" Naruto's eyes then opened up wide, "Mummy and fan boy!"

"That's right, they're taking care of those punks as we speak, but don't even try helping them, you'll never get passed me in the state that you're in."

'He's right, that damn katana of his ate all my chakra, and my injuries haven't fully healed yet, but I can't just do nothing, I have to fight.' Naruto then looked over at samehada and quickly picked it up and charged towards Kisame.

Kisame then jumped down from the tree and laughed, "Big mistake, Uzumaki." Suddenly spikes came out of the handle of samehada and the giant katana flew back towards Kisame. "You only accomplished to hurt yourself more." laughed Kisame, but as he said this, Naruto dispersed. "A shadow clone!"

"That's right!" yelled Naruto from behind Kisame. Naruto then dove at Kisame and threw several shuriken at him. Kisame was able to block the shuriken with samehada, but Naruto was able to attack him with taijutsu. Naruto punched Kisame several times in the face, he then kneed him in the gut, and grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Kisame then rolled across the ground several times, he then got up and wiped the blood leaking from his mouth. "So, you want to play, do you Uzumaki? Well then," Kisame did hand signs, "lets play! _Suiton: Bakusui Sh__ō__ha_(water style: exploding water shockwave)!" Kisame then created a lake's worth of water, from his mouth. Kisame then stood on top of the water, as Naruto was forced to swim, due to his lack of chakra, and both Hanabi and Yajuu's bodies floated. "Give up Uzumaki, I have you beat."

"Never! Uzumaki Naruto never quits!" yelled Naruto, as he swam towards Kisame as fast as he could, with a kunai in his mouth.

"Hmph, no matter how good a swimmer a human is, a shark will always be quicker and more powerful in the water." said Kisame, he then did hand signs, "_Suiton: Goshkuzame_(water style: five feeding sharks)." Kisame then slammed his hand down and five streams of water, that took the shape of sharks, all swam towards Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes wide as the five sharks swam towards him, Naruto was able dodge the first few shark attacks, but three sharks all attacked from different angles and crashed into Naruto at the same time. Naruto yelled in pain from under the water. The other two sharks quickly took advantage of his situation and attacked him as well, turning the water above Naruto a bloody red.

'Am I really going to die here? Is this how it ends? No, it can't end like this, I still have to protect ga-ru, mummy, and fan boy. I have to protect them, I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM, **I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!'** thought Naruto, as a giant burst of power erupted from Naruto's body, destroying the sharks instantly. Naruto then floated above the water and hovered over the water. "Time for you to die, Kisame!" yelled Naruto. He then dashed towards Kisame, hovering above the water the whole time, using the wind to move.

* * *

"Did we get him?" asked Taka. 

Ken got up and limped towards Taka, "I think so, no substance could possibly survive that much fire. Good job pus-AH!!!" Ken screamed out in pain and collapsed, as a kyoketsu shoge was thrown into his back.

"What?! How's that possible?!" asked a frantic Taka, who saw that the chain attached to the kyoketsu shoge was led into the flames.

"It seems that I got a direct hit on one of them, Yu-su-san." said a skinny looking old man, walking towards them from the flames, with a dark purple aura protecting him from the flames. The old man looked to be in his mid-sixties and wore a pure black kimono, his face had a soft and kind look to it, his eyes were a pale green, he was starting to bald and what hair he had left, was spiked down and white, and he was of average height.

"Very good Ichidai-chan, I'm sure master wouwd be pweased." giggled a smiling Yu-su, who had both her hands out, forming the purple force field around both of them and a puddle of blood, with a deformed face in it, that was Chishio. Yu-su was a little girl at the age of 6, she has bright purple hair, that goes down to her feet, and purple eyes that is the same color as her hair, she wears a furisode kimono that is also a bright purple with a pink flower design on it. Yu-su has a cute, young face and is always smiling, she's short, even for children her age, and she has her fingernails in a pink and purple colored pattern.

"What's going on?! Who are you people?!" asked Taka, who ran towards Ken, and he looked up at Yu-su and Ichidai.

"Aw, he's so kawaii! Hewwo, want to be friends?" giggled Yu-su, who suddenly appeared next to Taka and started hugging him.

Taka slightly blushed as she hugged him and he pulled away from her, "Hey! W-who are you people?!"

"We are servants of the same master as Experiment Alpha2200.5, and we were sent to help him." answered Ichidai, who jerked the chain back, and the kyoketsu shoge in Ken's back flew towards him and he caught it, as he walked towards their location.

"So that means, that he's still alive?" asked Ken, who sat up, after yelling in pain, when the kyoketsu shoge was pulled loose.

"OF COURSE I'M ALIVE! DAMN YOU ICHIDAI! YOU COULDN'T HAVE COME EARLIER?! NOW I NEED A NEW BODY! YOU BETTER HAVE BROUGHT ONE OF MY BODIES!" yelled the puddle of blood, that was Chishio.

"I'm very sorry, Experiment Alpha2200.5, but I didn't. But, there are corpses all over the place, simply take one of those for now. And I assumed that you could handle two little gennin, you're lucky that Yu-su-san and I were the ones who came, for without her Kekkei Genkai, you would be dead right now." stated Ichidai.

The puddle of blood then leaked towards a corpse near it and entered the body through any hole it could, once the blood was completely inside, the corpse opened her eyes, got on her knees and threw up around two liters of blood. "Ugh, the process is always so disgusting, that's why I prefer my pre-blood drained bodies more." said Chishio, whose voice was still the same, even though he was now in a female body.

Taka just stared in shock at what he had just witnessed, "Y-you could enter someone else's body and take it as your own?"

"Yes and no, boy. Its true that I can enter a body and claim it as my own, but the body must no longer have any life in it, if I want to seize it as my own." answered Chishio, with a smirk on his/her face.

"Heh, that must mean that that blood form is your true form, huh? That's why he keeps calling you experiment something, right? You were created in a lab by this master of yours, you're a created monster like that other guy. No, you're worse then a created monster, you're a created monster that wants to be human." laughed Ken, who was starting to get really weak, from the blood loss.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" screamed Chishio. He/she charged at Ken with tears in his/her eyes and a spear in his/her hand, but before he/she could reach Ken, Ichidai wrapped him/her up with his chain and threw him/her down to the ground.

"Calm down, we have to wait for master's order before we do anything, you know that." said Ichidai, as he started walking towards Chishio's struggling body.

"BUT YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID! YOU HEARD WHAT HE CALLED ME! Besides, I already have master's permission to kill them. Now, let me go!" yelled a struggling Chishio.

"You're an idiot, Experiment Alpha2200.5, you know that master wouldn't have sent us and Kisame-chan, if pwans weren't changed." giggled Yu-su, who was still trying to hug Taka.

"Damn it, I really wanted to kill that little fuck." sighed Chishio, "But if master has other plans, then I'll do as master wishes." Ichidai released the chain around Chishio and he/she got up. "So you say that that shark, Kisame's here? I thought I smelled rotting fish. So what are these changes?"

"I was just about to get to them…" giggled Yu-su, as she closed her eyes. She then opened them and smiled. "It seems that you get to stay awive Taka-chan, Yay!" she then hugged a shocked Taka.

"So master wants us to leave?" asked Ichidai.

"Yes, it seems that the two experiments were onwy used to test out Naruto-chan and his gennins' powers, whiwe master watched. Now that master has seen enough, he wants us to weave right away." giggled Yu-su.

"What about the shark?" asked Chishio.

"He gets to stay and have fun with Naruto-chan, master feews wike wetting him have his fun." giggled Yu-su.

"Lucky bastard. Oh well, there's no questioning master's judgment, lets go." said Chishio, he/she then got up and stood next to Ichidai.

Yu-su then kissed Taka's cheek and suddenly appeared in between Ichidai's legs, she then waved to Taka, "Bye bye, Taka-chan." She then put her hands out and a bright pink light flashed around them, the light was so bright that Ken and Taka had to close their eyes and look away. When they looked back, the three were gone.

"Who were those people? How were they so powerful? And why did the purposely attack us?" asked Taka.

"I don't really know, all I know is that at least it was interesting." laughed Ken, who suddenly coughed up a lot of blood and passed out.

"Ken? Ken?! KEN?!" yelled Taka as he tried to wake his teammate up.

* * *

Kisame blocked Naruto's dash with samehada, but he was sill pushed back and he fell into the water. 'Shit, where is he getting his strength from? He shouldn't be able to use any chakra! It doesn't matter I still have the upper hand.' As soon as Kisame got up, Naruto appeared right in front of him and Naruto started attacking him. Naruto's movements were too fast for Kisame to keep up with and every single kick and punch that Naruto threw in a furry landed, with the final hit being an uppercut that sent Kisame flying. 

Kisame landed, kneeling on one knee, while doing hand signs, "_Suiton: Suiry__ū__dan no Jutsu_(water style: water dragon jutsu)!" A giant dragon of water formed into a giant dragon and dove at Naruto, the dragon distracted Naruto long enough for Kisame to fulfill his plan. He glided across the water to Hanabi who was still slightly unconscious.

Kisame then quickly did more hand signs, "_Mizu Bunshin no jutsu_(water clone jutsu)." A clone of water formed and grabbed Hanabi by the neck, while the real Kisame did more hand signs, "_Suirou no jutsu_(water prison jutsu)." Water then spewed from the clone and surrounded Hanabi in a ball of water, held by the clone.

By this time, Naruto had defeated the water dragon and was running towards Kisame. "You bastard! What did you do to ga-ru?!" yelled Naruto.

"Why, I simply trapped her in a ball of water, that will slowly drown her, I wanted you to see her die, before you died yourself." laughed Kisame.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto dashed towards Kisame, but this time Kisame was ready and when Naruto got close, he swung samehada at him, shredding some of Naruto's stomach and sending him flying into the water.

"Oh, we're not done yet!" Kisame then started doing more hand signs, "_Suiton: Tsunami no jutsu_(water style: tidal wave jutsu)." Kisame then slammed both his hands down and a giant, powerful wave arose and slammed down on to Naruto, who fell to the bottom of the water and hit his head hard on the floor, drawing blood.

'I think some of my chakra's finally coming back, I think I have enough for that jutsu, but I could only do it once so I better make it count.' Naruto then swam to the top of the water and hovered over it again. Naruto then did his favorite hand sign, "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_(shadow clone jutsu)!" Naruto created two clones, and he and the clones ran towards Kisame. Naruto, stuck out his hand and the two clones started forming chakra and wind into Naruto's palm. When Naruto was right in front of Kisame, Kisame swung samehada at him, destroying both the shadow clones, but Naruto dodged and raised his hand up and shouted, "_Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken_(wind style: spiraling shuriken)!!!" Naruto, then slammed his strongest technique into Kisame's chest, creating a giant crater and completely destroying all the water, including the water clone and the water prison around Hanabi, who feel to the ground, coughing.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a giant crater, Naruto kneeling near the crater, and both Hanabi and Yajuu, laying on the ground. "D-did I get him?" asked a panting Naruto. Naruto, then got up and looked into the crater to see no body. "Shit."

Kisame, looked down at Naruto from on top of a tree branch. "It's a good thing I switched with a water clone at the last minute, or I would be dead. That attack, not only did it do incredible damage, but it completely absorbed the water, if I hadn't left Akatsuki before he defeated them, would I have fallen pray to that jutsu already? I need time to rethink, I think I'll leave for now." Suddenly, Kisame appeared next to the unconscious Yajuu and he picked Yajuu up, under his arm, "Well Uzumaki, you win for now, but don't think you've defeated me, I'll be back, and next time we meet, I'll take a couple of your limbs with me, as a prize." Kisame, then did a one-handed hand sign, and disappeared.

Naruto sighed, and suddenly cringed and fell to the floor, gripping his right arm. "No matter how many times I use that jutsu, it still hurts when I use it. This isn't good, whoever this master is, if he can have people as strong as Kisame and that fake Kyuubi follow his command, he must be strong, more importantly, how did he create someone that can use the Kyuubi's chakra? I'll have to talk to Oba-chan about that when I get back to Konoha." Naruto, got up, still gripping his arm, and he walked over to Hanabi. "Hey, ga-ru are you ok?"

Hanabi, then coughed and looked up at Naruto, "D-did we win, Naruto-sensei?"

"For now, come on, lets go see if mummy and fan boy need our help, can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Hanabi tried getting up, but she collapsed and Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground again.

"Here, I'll carry you." Naruto picked Hanabi up, bridal style and he started walking towards Ken and Taka's location.

Hanabi, slightly blushed as Naruto picked her up and carried her, which went unnoticed by Naruto. 'Naruto-sensei protected me with his life, maybe, maybe, I was wrong about him.'

Naruto then smelled the air. 'Blood, and lots of it, I think its Ken's. This isn't good, I took too long fighting, I should've finished faster, so that I could help them.' Naruto then started running, following the scent of Ken's blood. He then saw Taka and an unconscious Ken, leaning against a pile of rubble. Naruto then sighed, 'At least, they're ok, though it seems that Ken's badly wounded.'

Taka, gasped and got up and ran towards Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, are you and Hanabi, ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok, what happened to mummy?" asked Naruto.

"The guy we faced did some damage to him, then some old man came and stabbed him in the back." answered Taka.

"Some old man? Was there someone with him?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, actually. This little girl, with a unique kekkei genkai, they came, protected the man we fought, then, even though they had us outnumbered and overpowered, they just left." said Taka.

'Those must be the two that Kisame mentioned.' thought Naruto. "Well, do you think you can carry Ken? We should start making our way back to Konoha."

"Yeah, I think I can." Taka walked over to Ken and picked him up and carried him on his back. "He's a little heavy, but I think I can manage."

"Alright, lets go back to Konoha then." said Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Wow, the longest chapter of mine by far. I was hoping to finally pass the 3000 word mark, but I ended up writing 5000+ words. Hopefully the fights didn't suck too bad. And for anybody wondering why I decided to bring Kisame back, he's my all-time favorite Akatsuki member, except for maybe Tobi, he's really powerful, and I was just too lazy to create another OC. Sorry, I'm just lazy like that. Oh and if anybody wants to be a Beta-reader and knows how that works, I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, next chapter should be out around the same time next week. Late 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, let me just apologize to all of my loyal fans, I'm so sorry it took me so long! Please forgive me! I wish I could give you a good excuse, but to be honest, I'm just a lazy fuck. Well, I got some ideas for this story and I've created some new OC's, and I do apologize once again, for making you all wait so long. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Nicknup, a good friend of mine, who eventually got me off my lazy ass, to write this chapter. Ho ho ho Nicknup, this is your early Christmas gift, you crazy weirdo.

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsus_

…

Naruto was breathing pretty heavily, having to carry Hanabi all the way over here after having just battled two opponents and being forced to use the _Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken_(wind style: spiraling shuriken). And he was starting to feel the side-effects in his right arm, though after mastering the technique, Naruto learned to use the technique in a way that was less damaging towards himself, there were still some side-effects. Though, when he looked down at Hanabi, curled up in his arms, clinging on to his shirt with a slight blush on her face, Naruto couldn't help but smile and the pain in his arm seemed that much bearable. 'You know, she's pretty damn cute, when she's not acting like a bitch.'

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by a complaining Taka. "Excuse me, Naruto-sensei, but how much further to Konoha?"

"Not much further, if you look hard enough, you can see the North Gate in the distance." answered Naruto, pointing it out to the exhausted Taka.

"Ok, Naruto-sensei." Taka then trudged on, nearly tripping, with Ken's extra weight on his back.

Naruto looked away and sighed, 'Those two, they work pretty well together, I'm quite impressed with them, maybe I got a better team then I though.' Naruto looked down at the sleeping Hanabi, remembering that hearing her worried voice, was what woke him up from his mental state, and chuckled, 'Just like what I did at those Chuunin exams all those years ago.' As they neared the North Gate, Naruto could hear a sigh of relief come from Taka, and he had to admit that he felt the same.

"Name and purpose for entering Konoha." asked the shinobi guard, who looked to be a new Chuunin, no older then 14. It also seemed to be his first day on the job, for a slightly angry Shikamaru smacked him across the head, after lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Dumb ass, you don't know a fellow shinobi coming from combat when you see one?"

The young chuunin then started to fidget. "But…aren't I…you said…" The chuunin, then lowered his head towards Naruto and asked for forgiveness for his stupidity.

Naruto simply laughed, "Its ok, you're doing your job, don't listen to Shikamaru, I'm sure its just Temari's time of the month, got to feel sorry for the poor bastard, though, I sure as hell wouldn't want to deal with that." The chuunin chuckled a little, but after seeing the look that Shikamaru gave him, he ran off, mumbling about having some paper work to do.

"So, what happened to you, anyways? I thought you left the ANBU, why the fuck are you and your gennin, so banged up?" asked Shikamaru.

"Long story, you can read about it in the report if you're that curious, now can I go? I have several injured gennin here and my arm's hurting like a bitch right now."

Shikamaru's looked a little surprised, but quickly changed back to his normal bored face, apparently being worried about his friend using a dangerous Kinjutsu, was just too troublesome, so he just nodded his head, and waved them through. He then lied down, under his favorite tree, took another drag of his cigarette and watched the clouds go by, leaving all his work to be done by the chuunin. Besides, actually doing his work would just be too troublesome.

…

Shizune rushed to the Hokage's office when she heard that Naruto was injured and on a C-ranked mission no less! That kid went on countless A and S-ranked missions and always came back fine, and now he got hurt from a C-rank, something doesn't add up, Shizune knew that Tsunade was just the person to figure out what was going on.

As she entered the room, the stench of sake filled her nostrils, and as she looked around, she saw empty sake bottles littering the floor, with Tsunade passed out on top of a pile of important documents. But Shizune knew that Tsunade wasn't really reading them, she was reading _Icha Icha Paradise_. Yes, Tsuande reads _Icha Icha Paradise_, in fact ever since the dreadful day that Pein killed Jiraiya, whenever she was alone, Tsuande would just drink and read Jiraiya's infamous work, fantasizing that the main male and female were her and Jiraiya, the way, she was sure Jiraiya always did, so Tsunade convinced herself, that in some indirect way, through his books, Tsunade could make love with Jiraiya.

Besides reading perverted books, another thing changed after Jiraiya's death, was that Tsunade became even more protective of Naruto, before she only saw him as a little brother, someone who needed her guidance, but overall could take care of himself, but now she saw him as a way to stay connected to Jiraiya, for if she protected Naruto, she protected Jiraiya's hopes and dreams, and every time Naruto succeeded in one of his dreams, Tsunade could almost hear Jiraiya's perverted old voice whisper into her ear, and she would laugh and wipe the tears out of her eyes.

So Shizune knew how emergent reporting his injuries would be, for she doubted that Tsunade even trusted her nor Sakura to make sure he was ok. So she walked up to Tsunade and shook her a little, "Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, wake up. Wake up."

Tsunade lifted her head up, some of her papers stuck to her face because of all the drool, revealing the first copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ that Jiraiya had given her, she punched him for it, but secretly she loved it and with the smell of sake still on her breath, Tsunade spoke, "Huh? What? What's wrong Shizune?"

"Its Naruto-kun…"

Now, Shizune had Tsunade's full attention. "What about Naruto?"

"Well…it seems that he and his gennin, came back from their mission…injured."

Tsunade jumped to her feet and frantically grabbed her coat, running out the door, with Shizune following close behind. "Is it serious?"

"From what I heard, it wasn't, but I can't be certain, as soon as I saw that Naruto-kun was hurt, I rushed towards your office and told the staff that no one is the enter Naruto-kun's room, except for Sakura, and she knows better then to do anything, unless its an emergency."

Tsunade sighed in relief, wondering whatever she would do without Shizune by her side. She then entered the hospital, without needing to ask anybody, she went straight to Naruto's room and entered to see Naruto doing what else? Flirting with Sakura.

"-and I kid you not! There must have been 30, no 40 enemy shinobi and I took them all out, with one attack!" Naruto leaned back, triumphantly and pointed a thumb at himself, "Because I'm just that good."

Sakura giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Says the guy in a hospital bed after a C-rank mission. Oh, hello Tsunade-shishou."

Naruto, slightly upset that his boasting didn't impress Sakura, looked over at Tsunade, "Hey Oba-chan! Nice to see that you came all the way down to see me."

Tsunade smirked, 'The brat's ok, not much damage at all, some chakra depletion, some scars here and there, nothing the Kyuubi can't heal…wait, what's with his arm? He didn't.' Suddenly, Tsunade's smirk, turned into a slight scowl and she interrupted any conversation Sakura and Naruto were having, "You used it again didn't you?"

"Um…used what?" Naruto asked, trying to play dumb, like he always did.

"Don't be stupid, you used it, didn't you?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, yeah I did. I-I'm sorry Oba-chan."

"Why?! Why did you use that technique?! What kind of situation were you in that required you to use it?! What kind of situation ended with you and three gennin, coming back injured?!" Tsunade screamed, breathing hard, angry at Naruto, wanting to know the answers, while at the same time, not wanting to know.

"I'd like to know myself. You see, when we got to Otoshiana village, it was in complete rubble, and there were these two shinobi, one was in a trench coat, I didn't get to see him for very long, and the other, well the other was a kid, that somehow had some of the Kyuubi's chakra in him." Everyone in the room, looked at Naruto in shock as he continued, "Then if that wasn't enough, Kisame showed up and-"

"Wait," interrupted Sakura, "how's that possible? I thought you killed all the Akatsuki members, I was there when you killed each of them with your bare hands, you even had to use all of his pow-"

"That's enough, I know what happened, and I did kill them all, well, at least I thought I did, but I know Kisame when I see him, that fish bastard. Anyways, he told me about others, and how they all serve they same master, and we have no idea how many more of them there are."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Let me get this straight, you're telling us that there's a new organization out there, one with at least four or more members in it, and just three of them were able to go undetected and destroy a neighboring village?"

"Well, yes. Except that there are definitely six members, and its highly likely that there are more."

Tsunade really wished that she had a bottle of sake right now, "Sakura."

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"

"How are the gennin doing?"

"Well, Uchideshi Taka had little to no injuries and should be fine, Hyuuga Hanabi took some injuries and suffered some mental trauma, though Hiashi-sama refuses letting us help her mentally, claiming that to be the job of him, or another Hyuuga, and finally, Tsurugi Ken probably took the most damage, three major wounds, massive blood loss, slight chakra depletion, and mental strain. Though from what I've been told, he never really was a normal one, anyways. All three aren't in any serious condition, save for maybe Ken, though I already mostly healed his wounds, if you were to check on any of them, that'd be the one to check."

"Thank you Sakura, that'll be all, you can get back to work treating your other patients, I'm pleased with all your help."

Yes Tsunade-shishou, and it was no trouble at all." Sakura then bowed formally to Tsunade, blew Naruto a kiss and left.

"So, anything going on between you two?" asked Tsunade suspiciously. Naruto just laughed, every time he, Sakura, and her were in a room, Tsunade would always suspect that the two were a couple, and even though that was once Naruto's dream, the more he grew closer to Sakura, the more he realized that she was simply a sister figure, and he had to admit that he was happy it turned out that way. Sure, they flirt and say things a brother and sister would never say, and at one point they did try to start a relationship, it just felt awkward. So, they broke up and a couple of months later, Sakura got with Lee, and they've been together ever since.

"No Oba-chan! You getting so senile you can't figure that out?" teased Naruto.

Tsunade just chuckled, knowing what Naruto's response would be almost word for word, before he even said it, but both needed a good laugh, but things turned more serious. "So, about this new organization, how bad do you think it is?"

Naruto sighed, "Pretty bad. But, I am the man who defeated Akatsuki, so killing this new band of baddies, should be a cakewalk." Boasted Naruto, giving his trademark foxy grin.

Tsunade smiled back, knowing that it won't be as easy, but she tried to convince herself it was. But, she would definitely gather the _Niju Shotai_(twenty platoons), to investigate this new organization. She then double-checked all of Naruto's wounds, healing them, though Naruto protested, claiming she doesn't need to bother. Afterwards, she waved goodbye and left, to drink some much needed sake.

After Tsunade left, Naruto lied back down, and stared at the ceiling, bored. He lied there, after what he felt was days, which was in reality really only minutes, and he sat back up, moving his right arm around. "Its not so bad, and with the bastard fox's chakra, its really nothing, I'm sure Oba-chan and Sakura-chan wouldn't mind if I walk around the hospital, and visit fan boy, mummy, and ga-ru." So, Naruto got up and walked towards the door, cracking it open, making sure that no one was around to rat on him, before exiting.

…

Naruto, snuck around the hospital, making sure that none of the nurses saw him, in fear that they'd tell Sakura. He peaked into every room, trying to find his gennin's rooms. He eventually came upon a pretty big room, the biggest patient room in the entire hospital. 'Wonder who this belongs to.' thought Naruto sarcastically.

Sure enough, when he peaked in, he found a sleeping Hanabi. Naruto looked around, seeing if Hiashi, or any other Hyuuga was there, after seeing that the room was empty, except for Hanabi, he snuck in. What he saw was a sweating Hanabi, tossing and turning in her sleep, apparently having a nightmare. Naruto remembered Sakura saying something about Hanabi having some mental trauma from the mission, so he was concerned.

_Hanabi stood there feeling the most painful fear she ever had, a fear so strong, she felt her lungs collapse in on themselves, she couldn't breathe and could barely see through all the tears in her eyes. For the demon boy Yajuu crept towards her, though he was a blur of darkness, the lustful, dark look on his face was easily seen. Hanabi looked around, horrified, looking for anybody to help her, but all she saw was darkness, darkness and..and her sensei! Naruto was there, she got up and ran towards him, feeling Yajuu right behind her, but as she neared him, she stopped in her tracks and started crying. For in front of her, lied a dead Naruto, with blood spewing out of his neck, and a decapitated head suddenly in her hands, looking at her. _

_Hanabi opened her eyes wide and dropped Naruto's decapitated head, it rolled towards his body, settling in a puddle of blood, still looking at her. His once youthful, happy looking face, now replaced with an emotionless stare, his once full of life blue eyes, now a dull grey, staring into her soul, as if asking, why me? While at the same time, telling her, that she will face the same fate. Then, Yajuu picked Naruto's head up by his hair with his hand, no his claws, throwing the head out of his way, while looking at Hanabi with those eyes, those evil eyes, those eyes, they were the first thing she ever truly feared. _

_He slowly walked up to her, like a predator stalking its cornered prey. Hanabi tried running, but her legs wouldn't listen, she just stood there, unable to do anything. Suddenly, Yajuu stopped walking slowly and started dashing towards her, pouncing on her, digging his long jagged claws into her shoulders. She tried screaming in pain, but nothing came out, and tears fell from her eyes, as Yajuu tore through her shirt. He was raping her. _

_As Yajuu tore off her top, he frowned and became angered at the small size of her breasts, deciding on slowly tearing his claws through her flesh, finding the pleasure of seeing her in pain a suitable substitute. _

_He too, became bored of this, and tore off her pants and panties, tossing the fabric aside as his penis protruded from its sheath, and without any hesitation, he slammed his member fully into her. She felt a sharp pain and once again tried to scream, but still, she could not hear her voice. She then felt the sharp pain again as Yajuu, pulled out and slammed into her again. He continued this again and again, going faster and rougher, making the pain more unbearable, while thrusting into her, he lifted her left leg onto his beat-like shoulder, running his claws through her thigh, giving him more sick pleasure. He then dropped her bleeding leg and dug both his claws into her hips, thrusting harder, nearing climax. He thrusted into her even faster then before, then paused and held her close to him, getting as deep inside of her as possible, he groaned and came inside her. _

_The whole feeling was horrible, Hanabi felt violated, and sick, she was in pain and her eyes were red from all the tears. But the worst feeling was knowing that because, now that he had his pleasure, he had no more need for her, and would kill her. _

_Hanabi opened her eyes, in time to see Yajuu leaning over her, his claws poised just above her neck, and she felt those claws of pain hang over her throat, waiting to be covered in her young blood. In the back of her mind, she thought that she heard her sensei calling out her name, she cried more, thinking that that must be his voice from beyond the grave, the voice calling her into the great abyss, the voice of **death**. _

_Yajuu slammed his claws into her neck, and as the claws touched her throat, Hanabi screamed, finally hearing her own voice._

Suddenly, Hanabi woke up screaming, and felt Naruto shaking her, yelling out her name, trying to wake her, worried that she might be suffering through an abnormally horrible nightmare. Naruto stopped shaking her, with his hands still on her shoulders and sighed in relief.

Hanabi just lied there, her eyes watering, not fully understanding if the dream was real or not, she then got up quickly, hugging Naruto, crying and screaming into his chest. "PLEASE SENSEI! PROTECT ME! I NEED YOU SENSEI! ALWAYS PROTECT ME SENSEI! PLEASE! PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS PROTECT ME!!!"

Naruto, surprised at first, quickly recollected his composure, and put both arms around her, pulling the crying Hanabi even closer into his chest. Naruto stroked her hair while whispering into her ear, "Shhh, shhh. Its ok, I'm here, I'm here. I'll protect you, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you. I promise, and Uzumaki Naruto always keeps his promises."

Naruto kissed her head, cradling the Hanabi in his arms, until she fell asleep. He then lied her down, and quietly put the covers over her, and kissed her forehead.

Naruto chuckled to himself, "Its like I'm her lover or something, taking care of her." He then looked at her, she lay there, peaceful, with a small smile and a little blush on her cheeks, Naruto couldn't help but find her nearly irresistibly cute. And Naruto was a man that loved cute girls, it was his curse. Naruto blushed a little himself, at the thought of having a student-teacher with the young Hyuuga, wondering how her father would react.

Of course, as a shinobi, she was legally considered an adult, Naruto couldn't help but think what would people say if he dated Hanabi, who was five years his junior and his student. Naruto then quickly turned away from her, rubbing the back of his neck laughing, 'What am I thinking? Of course these must only be the perverted thoughts of a guy!'

He laughed some more, and looked at the clock, finally noticing how late it was, there was no time left to see his other gennin, either they were asleep or checked out by now. 'Midnight, hm…wasn't there something I was supposed to do at midnight?' Naruto stood there thinking, when all at once it hit him, "Sakura-chan is bringing me some ramen after her shift! If she finds out that I left my room, I'm dead!" Naruto, realizing how loud he was, quickly turned around, to see if he idiotically woke up Hanabi with his loud outburst.

Naruto sighed gratefully, when he saw that she only moved a little. She then giggled and said, "Tee hee, Sensei, that tickles." She then rolled onto her stomach and giggled some more.

Naruto blushed and stood there, staring at the sleeping Hyuuga. He then thought to himself, 'Wait, wasn't I was supposed to do something?' He remembered again about Sakura and yelled, "SHI-" Naruto caught himself this time, looked over at Hanabi again, making sure she was still asleep, and bolted out the door, praying to Kami, Buddha, Allah, Jesus, hell any of them, as long as they saved his ass, that Sakura hadn't beat him to his room. For he knew, that if she did, he would definitely need that hospital bed pretty soon.

…

Sakura sighed, as she waited behind Konohamaru and his teammates, at Ichiraku. She sighed to herself again, 'These fucking little brats are taking forever, its like they're taking extra long, just order! My shift ended nearly a half hour ago! And I promised that blonde idiot that I'd get him his ramen. I SWEAR TO GOD THESE BRATS ARE TAKING AS LONG AS POSSIBLE AREN'T THEY?!'

Sakura was fuming, and had every right. For, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were in fact taking their sweet time, for Konohamaru had a 6th sense for when his mentor/friend/rival was in trouble, and something told him to keep Sakura waiting in line.

Konohamaru felt that evil presence behind him, and knew the other two did as well so he whispered, "Just a little longer, my 6th sense is dying down, I think that Naruto-nii-san is almost out of potential trouble." Moegi and Udon both nodded, acting like that didn't know what they wanted, though both were now too afraid to say so aloud, as they did before, opting to stay quiet, hoping that'll make Sakura's eventual wrath less severe, 'Oh, if only Naruto-nii-san knew how much he owed us. Oh, if only he knew, we're risking our lives to save his ass! The least he can do is take us out for some ramen, that is, if we survive.'

After a few more minutes of stalling, Konohamaru felt that it was no longer safe to keep Sakura at bay, and if Naruto wasn't ready by now, then fuck him. "You know what? I don't have my wallet! Neither do you guys, do you?"

Udon sniffed, "Uh…yeah, no wallet."

Moegi looked confused, then realized what's going on, "Yes…no wallet! Oopsie daisy! I guess we'll have to go, good night, Sakura-san." She then bowed and ran, before Sakura could hurt her. Konohamaru and Udon quickly followed behind, leaving a furious Sakura, by herself.

"THOSE FUCKING LITTLE BRATS!!!" Sakura, then bought some ramen, and stormed back to the hospital, still furious. As she reached Naruto's room, she found him laying down in bed, sweating and looking nervous. If it wasn't for the fact that she was nearly blinded by rage, she would have found how he looked peculiar.

"Hey Sakura-chan, back with my ram-"

"Shove it." Sakura then threw the ramen at him and stormed out, slamming the door so hard, that it shattered into little pieces.

"Fuck, who got her so mad, glad it wasn't me, for once. Oh well, I gots me my ramen and I should be able to get the fuck out of here in the morning. So, all I have to do is sleep and wait." Now, doing that would be a good idea, but after finishing his ramen, and waiting for nearly five whole minutes, Naruto became bored once again and decided that some night time training wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately for our blonde hero, he happened to pick the same training ground that a furious Sakura was at, and she just so happened to need a live target, to practice her punches on.

…

A cloaked figure waited in a dark forest with three other figures hidden in the shadows. All four were quiet, as a bright beam of pink light suddenly appeared and as it died down, Yu-su, Ichidai, and Chishio appeared. Yu-su smiled and waved to everyone, still between Ichidai's legs, Ichidai then picked her up and sat her down on his shoulders, as she focused all of her attention on a nearby firefly, trying to catch it in her hands. Chishio just stared at the ground, clearly upset at his failure.

One of the figures whistled and started laughing, "What happened to you, Experiment Alpha2200.5? You sure look pretty."

Chishio then stared daggers at the figure, "Shut the hell up, Fuson! I should kill you!"

Fuson then stepped out of the shadows, and laughed, "Coming from a lesser being as yourself, that couldn't kill two kiddies, I doubt you could even if you tried."

Fuson looked to be in his mid-twenties, he wore skin tight black pants, black dress shoes, and doesn't wear a shirt. He had greased, short black hair, combed back, he had onyx colored eyes, and always had a smirk on his mouth, revealing some of his canine-like teeth. He was pretty muscular, going shirtless mostly to show off his six-pack and pecks. Though, what made him unique, was that his body was completely covered with tattoos. They were all over his body, and there wasn't any particular pattern to them, they varied from a giant black dragon tattoo on his back, to a blazing fireball on his left forearm, to a kunai on his right palm. Every part of his body that was exposed was had a tattoo on it, in fact, he had so many tattoos, that from just a glance, you wouldn't be able to tell his skin color.

"That's it! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Come on and do it then! You fucking experiment!"

The hooded leader raised his hand, "Silence you two."

Both Chishio and Fuson quieted, then after a short silence, an embarrassed Chishio spoke, "I'm sorry Master, please forgive me." After the hooded leader nodded, accepting his apology, Chishio continued, "So, why are there only three with you Master? Where are the rest? And what happened to Yajuu?"

Fuson was the one to answer, "They weren't able to come, they're on missions, and are actually _accomplishing_ them." Chishio winced a little at this statement, knowing that he had failed and was disgraced with himself for doing so. "And as for Experiment Delta021, Kisame's fetching him."

As if Kisame had waited for his name to be called, as soon as Fuson had said his name, Kisame landed on a nearby branch and threw Yajuu at the hooded leader's feet, "There you go master, fetched him just like you wanted. Now, if nobody needs me, I got shit to do." As quickly as he came, Kisame left.

One of the shadowed figures asked in a monotone voice, "Why do you always let him do as he pleases?"

The hooded leader just chuckled, "Let Kisame-kun have his fun, after all," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small whit orb, "he'll always come back." He then put the white orb back into his pocket and pulled back his hood, revealing himself to be none other then Yakushi Kabuto.(A/N: Oh, like any of you didn't already know this.)

Kabuto was different then he once was, his skin was more pale then ever, and his skin looked to be completely made out of scales. He looked much thinner, in fact it looked that he had no fat in his face at all, his bones showing through his skin, he had bags under his eyes, smiled a crazed, fanged smile, and his left eye was still a snake eye, a result from absorbing part of Orichimaru into his body. But the biggest change was his right eye, the entire eye was crimson red, with no pupil at all, and bulging veins coming out of the eye, going all over the right side of his face.

"Now then, it seems that you have failed me Chishio. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Kabuto.

Chishio bowed to Kabuto, so low that his face was in the dirt, "Please Master, I have no excuse for my failure! If you would give me another chance, I swear that I'll kill those damn gennin and that Jinchuuriki."

Kabuto chuckled, "Well, whether you live or die is not up to me? Now is it? If you want your life, you know who you should beg."

"R-right," Chishio turned to Ichidai, "Please, spare my pathetic life so I can help you in your goal to serve Master in his plans. If you give me another chance, I'll give you the heads of those that humiliated me on a platter and turn that bastard Jinchuuriki into a fox coat."

Ichidai, just stared at him and Yu-su giggled, but this wasn't her normal giggle, this giggle seemed to have some dark intention in it, rather then the innocence it always had, "Very weww. I'ww spare your wife."

Chishio's eyes opened wide, "Oh, thank you Yu-su-sama! Thank you! You are so kind to your subordinates."

As Chishio got up, there was a glint in Yu-su's eyes and for a second, they turned dark, nearly demonic, "But, for faiwing Kabuto-chan, and making a foow out of me for thinking that you couwd handwe the job, you and Experiment Dewta201 shaww be tortured constantwy untiw you are needed again." giggled Yu-su.

Chishio had a look of complete horror, but before he could say anything, Kabuto spoke, "Well, it seems that Yu-su has spoken, farewell for now Chishio." Kabuto then smiled kindly as he did a hand sign and black arms that seemed to be made up completely of pure darkness spewed out of the ground pulling a struggling Chishio and a still unconscious Yajuu into the ground.

Yu-su, quickly becoming bored, tugged on what little hair that Ichidai had left, "Wet's go pway!"

Ichidai then bowed slightly to Kabuto, "Kabuto-sama, is it alright if Yu-su-san and I left?"

Kabuto looked up and nodded, "Yes, that is fine, the last thing I have to say is for the other three, the two of you have served your purposes for this meeting."

Ichidai then bowed again, "Thank you, Kabuto-sama. Please contact us the next time our services are needed." Yu-su then put her hands in the air and they disappeared in a bright beam of pink light.

The monotone speaking figure then spoke up, "Would this last thing we have to cover, happen to involve Naruto in any way, Kabuto-sama?"

The only person there yet to talk, snorted, "What's the point of talking about him, Meikingu? We kill him, its as simple as that, and we kill him now."

"I have to agree with Gansaku on this one, its been awhile since I've killed." said Fuson.

Kabuto shook his head, "Actually, no it doesn't. I was going to talk about-"

"Well why not? Let's just kill him already! He's too big a threat to be kept alive." Interrupted Gansaku.

Kabuto was a little annoyed that he was interrupted, but continued, "No he isn't, for you see, the fight I put him through at Otoshiana village was not just for my enjoyment, it was to see how strong Naruto-kun has gotten, and though he has gotten much stronger, and could possibly defeat most if not all of us in one-on-one combat, he still doesn't know about his true power, let alone does he know what he needs to activate it. He showed some of it in his fight with Kisame, but it wasn't nearly enough for it to be a threat, and without that power, Naruto will ultimately lose."

"But, that's no excuse to keep him alive! He can find that power, that's what matters! If he's alive he has the opportunity to become a threat to us and we must destroy all threats if we are to succeed!" yelled Gansaku.

"Calm down Gansaku, we'll take care of Naruto-kun soon enough, but for now, we have something more important to talk about. My sources have told me that the _Kami Ishi_(God Stone) may be hidden in an underwater cave somewhere in _Nami no Kuni_(Land of Waves)." All three of them opened their eyes wide, now paying full attention to what Kabuto had to say.

"Now, since the others are busy searching in other villages, I want the three of you to go there immediately. We've waited a long time for this and I don't want any screw ups. Get me that stone! Understood?" All three nodded their heads, though Gansaku was hesitant. "Good, report to me in our base in _Kaze no Kuni_(Land of Wind) once you've accomplished this task. Don't fail me." Kabuto put his hood back on and did a hand sign, and slowly faded away.

Fuson stretched and yawned, "Well you heard him, let's go, the faster we do this boring mission, the faster we can actually kill."

"Very well, let's not disappoint Kabuto-sama." said Meikingu.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a second, I have something I have to take care of first." said Gansaku.

"Hey, do whatever you want, see if I care. See ya." Fuson then put a hand on his left leg and teleported.

"Though I disprove disobeying Kabuto-sama, in the end if you accomplish this mission of your own, you shall help Kabuto-sama in the long run. Besides, taking time to stop you, would delay me completing my mission." said Meikingu, afterwards he muttered an incantation in a foreign language and formed into the shadows, disappearing.

"Kabuto-sama will thank me after I kill that Jinchuuriki and those damn gennin of his, then nothing will stand in our way." Gansaku laughed as he slowly sank into the ground.

…

Back in Konoha Naruto was put back into the hospital by an enraged Sakura, he lay in his bed with a dazed look on his face and a giant bump on his head.

Hanabi, after being held by her sensei after her horrible nightmare, was sleeping with a smile on her face and a small blush on her cheeks.

Taka lay awake, still wondering what was going on, and if he ever would be strong enough to protect people, or if he'd just slow them down.

Ken, still lay asleep, without having yet woken up since falling unconscious after the fight, he had several tubes going into his body, his four swords, laying next to the chair near his bed.

All four members were at peace, never the wiser that they were the target for a secret night attack. Gansaku, stood on top of the Shodaime Hokage's head, the now moonless night hiding his features.

But what could be seen were five imp-like creatures crawling around him on all fours, ready to attack and tear their hungry teeth into the flesh of young gennin.

…

A/N: Well, that took awhile to write, slightly over 6000 words. Though no action I hope it helps explains things better. I know that after waiting so long, I should've thrown in some action, and once again for making you all wait so long, I apologize. Well, I finally revealed Kabuto as the main villain, though like I said before, it was probably obvious to most of my readers, he also has a new trick or two up his sleeve so don't think he's as at the same level he has in the real Naruto. Well, one good thing about that long gap, was it gave me some time to think of where I'm taking this story, and now I've got a good idea. And finally, I'd like to thank Sweet Heavens for Beta-reading this story for me, I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, celebration time! I now have over 100 reviews! Oh and sorry again for the long wait, I had a horrible case of writer's block between this and the previous chapter. But anyways, 100 reviews! Cookies for all my loyal readers for helping me reach this milestone!

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Kyuubi**

_Jutsus_

Gansaku smiled as he looked over Konoha on this moonless night. One of the imp-creatures crawled up his back and whispered something into his ear, as another jumped on to his arm. "Yes, you two shall stay with me, we'll make the preparations for our guests. The three of you shall go capture the Jinchuuriki's gennin students, get one each. Decide among yourselves who gets who, and once you've accomplished this task, you know where to meet us."

The three imps nodded and crawled off towards the Konoha hospital, eager to capture their prey. Gansaku simply continued to smile and hopped off the Hokage monument, walking into a nearby forest, still with the two imps on his body.

Taka was wide awake, thinking of the mission, when he heard something claw at his window. He quickly jumped off the bed and went to look, but nothing was there. "Heh, must've been the wind, nothing to worry about." 

Taka sighed, shaking his head at his paranoia when suddenly his window shattered and something landed on his back. Taka yelled in surprise, trying to throw the thing off his back, but the imp wouldn't get off, digging it's claws into Taka's back. Taka frantically reached for his kunai, he then tried to stab the imp with it, but the creature moved out of the way, and Taka ended up stabbing himself, deep. He screamed louder and focused all of his attention on the kunai jammed into his back, giving the imp the chance to sink its fangs into Taka's neck, that were able to produce temporary paralysis venom. 

Taka hit the floor with a hard thump and as the floor nurse finally ran into the room after hearing all the screaming, all she saw was something crawling out the broken window, it being too dark for her to make out what it was. 

The small grey imp dragged the paralyzed Taka through the backstreets of Konoha, leaving Taka with scratches and cuts from various things on the floor.

In Hanabi's room, she slept peacefully, never hearing the window being slowly opened and the imp crawling through her window. This imp, being more stealthy then the last, had an easier time subduing its victim. It quietly crawled on to the bed and sunk its fangs into Hanabi's shoulder. Feeling the pain from being bitten into, Hanabi opened her eyes, but quickly found that that was all she could do, the fast acting venom stopping her from moving even in the slightest. 

She looked around the room and would have screamed if she could when she noticed the hideous creature leaning over her, it's eyes were like black marbles, its skin was pale and pasty, it was missing teeth and what teeth it had were small and dagger-like, it had no clothes and looked to be anorexic, its ribs clearly shown. Frankly, she felt the thing looked nearly as disgusting and horrifying as Yajuu.

She closed her eyes tight, hoping this was another nightmare, as the thing picked her up, over its shoulders and crawled out the window.

Ken still lied unconscious, as the imp jumped through the already open window. And he still lied unconscious as the thing crawled towards him. And still as it leaned over him, ready to sink its fangs into his neck. This, however was the last second that Ken lied unconscious.

Quickly and in one swift movement, Ken used the wrapping around his right arm, to grab a katana and slashed down on the imp's neck. The imp, so shocked that Ken, sleeping less then a second ago, was now on the attack, barely moved enough out of the way, that the blade didn't cut its head off, but still left a huge gash in its shoulder.

The imp then looked at Ken with malice in its eyes and somehow quickly summoned a giant blast of fire, engulfing Ken and nearly entire the room. The imp smiled, pleased with itself for killing the gennin, until a wrapping flew out of the fire and wrapped around its neck, completely cutting off its flow of oxygen.

Ken walked out of the fire, unhurt smiling sadistically himself. "Gotta love the clan's special body wrapping, stronger then steal and protects me from fire. And as for you," Ken clenched his fist, the cloth wrapping itself even tighter around the imp, who was gasping for air, "I think I'll enjoy killing you."

Ken licked his lips, clearly enjoying watching the imp slowly die of suffocation. Not caring in the slightest what it was, or why it was after him, only caring that it was dying by his hands. 

The sprinklers soon went off, dousing the flames, as Ken picked up a nearby katana off the floor and put it at the neck of the imp. "Nighty night, you piece of shit." Ken pulled the cloth off the imp's neck and then, without any hesitation, he slashed it's head off, it's blood spewing over the entire room. Some of the blood splattered on to the cloth covering Ken's cheek, he wiped it off, and put his hand in his mouth, tasting the blood on his fingers. "I must say, for such an ugly fuck, your blood tastes wonderful."

Ken turned around right when a nurse frantically ran into the room with a fire extinguisher. She screamed, "What the hell happened here?!"

Ken started putting his blades in their sheaths, as he looked over the blood covered room, hesitating for a moment, then put his final blade in its sheath. "Just having some fun, you might want to talk to my Sensei, Uzumaki Naruto about this, and check in on both Puss-I mean….fuck I don't know his last name, well his first name is….fuck, don't know that either, whatever. Where was I? Oh, well just fucking check Uzumaki Naruto's gennin's rooms, ok?" He walked past the nurse out the door, "If you need me, I'll be somewhere else." He then completely left the hospital, not telling anybody a word of where he was going.

Naruto, being in an entirely different wing then Taka and Ken, didn't hear all of that commotion, but instead woke up to the sound of several nurses running into his room, all talking at the same time, and loudly. Naruto, tired, grumpy, and hungry, wasn't his normal cheerful self, and he barked at the nurses, "Shuddap all of you! I can't hear a fucking word any of you are saying!"

The three nurses calmed down and one of them spoke up, "Its your gennin students Uchideshi Taka and Hyuuga Hanabi, they've both been kidnapped."

Naruto sat up and opened his eyes wide. "What?! What about Tsurugi Ken? Did anything happen to him?" He got out of bed and walked towards the nurses.

One of them spoke, "He's fine, but his room was completely destroyed by fire and there's a dead creature in his room, with its head cut off."

"Is he still there?"

"No, as soon as we entered, he told us to find you and left."

'Shit, where the fuck is that kid going now? And what am I going to do? How am I going to find fan boy and Hanabi? What the hell am I going to-' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted, when a doctor entered the room.

"Excuse me nurses, but there's something peculiar in room 14b." the nurses walked out of the room and as the doctor was about to walk out, he looked at Naruto, "Excuse me Uzumaki-san, you're Tsurugi-san's Jounin-sensei, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you should have a look at this too."

Naruto, followed the doctor and they entered a burnt, blood-splattered room. 'I wonder whose room this is.' Naruto thought, sarcastically. He then noticed something peculiar about the only wall that wasn't burnt. It looked as if the flames didn't even come close to it, the only thing that kept it from being a perfect, clean white, was some blood. Some unique blood, and upon closer examination, Naruto opened his eyes wide, realizing that it was a message. It wrote:

_Well, hello Jinchuuriki. If you're reading this, then you already know that I have your three gennin. Now, I promise that they're safe, for how long, I cannot say. If you want them back, you can find me in the Hateshinai Caves in the Torimono Forest, it'll be the first one you see if you exit from the West Gate. Quickly now, the longer it takes you to get here, the less chance that they'll still be alive when you get here._

_Signed, Jaki Gansaku_

Naruto looked at the note on the wall and scowled, 'That bastard…..how dare he! I'll kill the fucking bastard!' Naruto stormed off in a hurry, leaving the hospital in his wake, too focused on getting back his gennin to let anything get in his way.

Gansaku scowled, quickly growing impatient for the third imp to return with the final gennin. Gansaku stood inside a very dark cave with four imps on his body, and two unconscious, tied up bodies on the ground. 

He then sighed, "That fucking little shit must have failed. Whatever, in the long run, it's a good thing. I still have two hostages and I can use that shit's blood to form the message." He closed his eyes and did a hand sign, "There, all done, now for the waiting game."

He scowled again, "What are you things still doing on my body?! Go out and find our guest! I made it clear to hurry hear, but if still somehow tries to bring people with him, make sure that you stop them, and even if he does or doesn't bring back up, I want you to fight him, if he can't even beat you four, he doesn't deserve to be in my presence, let alone fight me, got that?" The scared imps quickly nodded and jumped off of Gansaku and ran outside of the dark cave. Gansaku smiled, "I just can't wait to spill the fucking Jinchuuriki's blood." He quickly did some hand signs, "I'll keep it nice and warm for him when he comes." Gansaku laughed as steam formed out of his body as he picked up Hanabi over his shoulder and dragged Taka across the ground, even deeper into the cave.

Naruto quickly ran through the Torimono Forest, trying to find where this cave was. He quickly stopped as he heard a noise behind him. 

Thump. 

Something landed behind him, and before he could do anything, something was choking his neck. Naruto gasped and pulled out his kunai, ready to fight, but whatever was choking his neck, just stopped. He then heard laughing. A very familiar, sadistic laughter. He turned around and saw Ken.

"Took you long enough to get here Sensei, I've been waiting for a while now. Hurry up, I've already found this HateshinaiCave where pussy and Hyuuga are. Fuck, you sure are slow." Ken started to walk, and Naruto blinked in confusion. 

"Wait, how'd you even know where to go?"

"Uh, the message in blood on the wall in the hospital room. It was pretty big, kind of hard to miss. Now lets go!" Ken licked his lips, "I just hope that there're more of those things there, they sure had delicious blood." After that response, Naruto decided not to ask anymore questions.

They walked for a while, then they heard rustling in the trees. "You here that?" asked Ken. Ken's question was answered as the four imps landed around them.

"Yeah, it seems that some of those bastards are here. Lets take care of them quickly."

"No, you go on ahead, just keep going straight, and you'll reach the cave, I'll take care of these things, they're fun to kill."

"Right, just don't fucking die." Naruto continued to walk forward, but two of the imps got in his way. He quickly did a hand sign, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_(Shadow Clone Jutsu)" Naruto created ten clones of himself and all jumped into different directions and before the imps could do anything, Ken quickly appeared in front of the two and slashed at them, both barely able to dodge the deadly attack.

The imps scowled and all four slowly circled around Ken. Ken just looked at them and smiled. "This should be fun!" Ken slowly pulled another sword out of its sheathe, wielding two, as he looked from imp to imp. Quickly, one of the imps dug underground with the most of ease and another took to the air, just as easily, the other two, just stood close to each other.

"Tsch, no use just waiting for them to attack!" Ken dashed towards the two imps, but a huge chunk of earth suddenly rose in front of him, with the imp that just went underground riding it. He jumped back, but the imp that took to the air appeared behind him and blew, creating a giant gust of wind, which completely pushed him through the chunk of earth and into a combination blast of lightning and water. "Ah!" Ken fell to the ground in pain, the attack easily penetrating his protective cloth, burning his skin pretty badly. "Little fuckers, how the fuck did they do that?! But you know, now that I think about it, the other one used fire, they must have the ability to control the elements. Shit."

Ken got up and cracked his neck. "Well, first off, I better kill either the water or lightning one, 'cause that combination attack hurt like a bitch." He loosened the wrappings around his arms, unsheathed two swords, and pointed one blade at the lightning imp. "You. I'll kill you first." He then looked at the water imp. "Or maybe you, I can't really decide." The imps just scowled and prepared for another attack, as Ken smiled a toothy grin.

He allowed the wrappings to fall to the ground, until nearly all the wrappings around his arms were loose, revealing his abnormally pale skin. He then dashed towards the two imps again, the wrapping trailing across the ground behind him. The earth imp once again launched a huge chunk of earth, but Ken simply jumped over it this time. And as he was in the air, he threw one blade down at the exposed earth imp and pinned it's leg to the chunk of earth. It squealed in pain as it's blood poured out of it. 

The wind imp then dived towards the airborne Ken, but he slashed at the thing, nearly slicing it in half, only leaving it with a gash across its left arm. He put the blade away just as he landed, and he continued to run towards the other two imps, who had finished charging up for another attack. As he neared them, Ken quickly pointed both arms at the two, the cloth flying towards them. But not before they launched another attack, hitting Ken directly in the chest, the blast causing Ken to fly back and scream in pain. 

He hit the ground with a thud and panted, the attack doing extreme damage, causing dust and debris to fly into the air. As it faded away, the fallen Ken started to laugh uncontrollably. "Ka-boom." Suddenly the area where the lightning and water imps stood, was a giant explosion, engulfing both a good chunk of the forest in it.

"Ok, what the fuck was that?" wondered Naruto as he just heard and felt a giant explosion occur behind him. "What has that little sadist done now? He better not have gotten himself killed, or else it'll be my head." Naruto then looked up at the huge cave with steam pouring out of it for some reason. "Well, this must be the place, I'm going to kill the fucker that dared to kidnap _my_ gennin!" Naruto ran into the cave, with the intent to kill in his eyes.

Ken continued to laugh as the explosion died down and the smoke started to clear away. He stood with much of his wrapping undone, in fact, so much was undone that a good portion of his chest and neck showed, revealing some of the serious third degree burns on his body. "Maybe I used a bit too many explosive tags. Meh, I couldn't help it, I wanted to see a good firework show." Ken laughed, proud of his own ingenious idea. He had secretly attached many, possibly too many, explosive tags to his wrapping as he undid them and as the two imps were busy focusing on landing their attack, they didn't see the cloth appear through the attack, wrapping around their bodies as the powerful, enhanced lightning lit the tags, blasting both back to the stone age. 

"Heh, looks like the sky's raining blood, guts, and limbs." laughed Ken as he noticed the explosion left the imps in many pieces, that were splattered all over the place. The cloth that laid on ground zero of the explosion, though worse for wear and tear, wasn't completely destroyed and it quickly retracted and wrapped itself around Ken. He then turned around and started walking. "Man, that was too easy! Sometimes its hard being so perfect, it makes battles so boring-" Ken was cut off as a huge slab of earth slammed into his entire torso, knocking the wind out of him, breaking two ribs, and leaving him with severe internal bleeding.

The slab of earth returned to the ground and Ken collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood. He put a hand around his abdomen and weakly looked up to see a flying imp missing half its body, but not bleeding for some odd reason, and a relatively uninjured imp on the ground, save for a limp in its leg as it walked towards Ken. 'Shit, those two survived?? This isn't good, taking two direct hits by those other two and the smash right now really took a lot out of me, besides, I'm still not fully healed from my last fight with what's his name? That experiment thing. If this keeps going on, I'll die!' 

Ken then looked around and smiled as he saw one of his blades lying near him, unfortunately, so did the imps. As he reached for it, a giant fissure appeared in the ground and the sword fell down it. "No!" But Ken had other things to worry about then losing a blade, as a huge gust of wind blew him back into a nearby tree, with enough force to nearly slam him completely through the thing. "God fucking damn it! My back!!" Ken panted as he lied helpless under the now dead tree, weaponless, in extreme pain, and unable to even move, as the two imps slowly made their ways towards him, ready and eager to kill him.

As Naruto entered the dark and steamy cave he started to sweat. A lot. 'Why the fuck is there so much steam in here anyways!? Seriously! Isn't this a fucking cave? Is there a hot spring nearby or something?' Naruto tried to ignore all the steam as he continued walking into the deep cave. As he walked he suddenly stopped as he heard something in front of him. He found a big boulder and hid behind it as he spied to see what it was. What he saw was a man simply standing there with two what looked like bags? Near his feet, it was hard to see in the darkness and the steam didn't help much. Naruto whispered to himself, "Well, its not like I'm going to meet the whole fucking village in here, so that's obviously him, but what are those things near his feet? Why would he have bags?"

"Oh come now, don't tell me you can't even recognize your own gennin, I mean you came all this way to save them, after all." Naruto's eyes opened wide as the man who was standing nearly 100 yards away a second ago, was now leaning over him whispering into his ear. True, weirder things have happened, but its not every day that Naruto allowed someone to sneak up behind him.

"So, you must be Gansaku." said Naruto, after quickly gaining back his composer.

"Oh, you already remembered my name? I'm impressed that a Jinchuuriki would take the time to remember someone's name."

"Of course I remembered your name, I've always made it a habit of remembering the names of those I kill." Naruto pulled out a kunai and quickly turned around and slashed Gansaku across the mid-section, but it just went right through him. "Just a _Bunshin_(Clone), huh?" The clone standing behind Naruto faded into the steam.

Gansaku walked up towards Naruto, leaving the gennin on the ground. "Close, a _Jouki Bunshin_(Steam Clone) actually. Kind of my own inven-" Gansaku stopped talking as a kunai flew threw him, "-tion. Now that was pretty rude, don't you think?" Gansaku shrugged, "But what could I expect from a fucking Jinchuuriki like you? You're just a fucking animal."

Naruto ignored him as he frantically looked around for the real Gansaku. He was so focused on finding the real one, that he completely ignored the clone as it walked up towards him. "Psst, always keep your eyes on all of your opponent's weapons."

"What-" Naruto coughed up blood as the clone turned it's arm into an icicle and stabbed a hole in his lower abdomen. The clone then simply pulled the icicle out, turned it's arm back into steam and faded into the surrounding steam. 

Simultaneously, another clone formed out of the steam sitting on the boulder that Naruto originally hid behind. "See what I mean? You always keep your eyes on your opponent's weapons, no matter how low the threat may seem. Fuck, I thought the 'Great Naruto' that Master spoke of would be at least some challenge, no wonder he doesn't see you as a threat, but like I said, you shouldn't ignore any threat, no matter how small, you never know."

Naruto coughed up blood as he opened his eyes wide. "What?….Master?…..Who?….." Naruto coughed up some more blood. 'Keep it together, Naruto. The fox is already healing your wounds, nothing serious there, forget about this Master guy until after you win the fight. Otherwise, it'll just distract you. What you should be focusing on is how this _Jouki Bunshin_ of his was able to stab you, when your attacks simply went through it.'

As if reading Naruto's mind, Gansaku spoke, "If you're wondering why I was able to do you bodily harm, its because my _Jouki Bunshins _are at their basics simply _Mizu Bunshins_(Water Clones), and I use my ability to raise their temperature much higher then the boiling point of 100 degrees Celsius, turning them into steam. Thus, knowing that, it's a simple process of reversing it and making their temperature lower than 0 degrees Celsius, turning them into ice. I can even turn parts of their body colder, while keeping other parts incredibly hot. So, as you can see in this cave full of steam, you have no chance of winning! Know your place you fucking Jinchuuriki! I can't wait to spill your inferior blood and finally rid the world of your presence!" Gansaku then created many _Jouki Bunshins, _completely surrounding Naruto with the seemingly invincibly clones.

As both Naruto and Ken faced opponents that outnumbered them, with weaknesses that they didn't know, while both being injured, only one word ran through both their heads. "_FUCK._"

And finished. Hope that was enjoyable, we finally get some fights, sorry that its kind of short, not even 4000 words, I think. I could've made it longer, but I didn't for a couple reasons, I've already kept you guys waiting too long, I want to give you something to look forward to next chapter, and I think it ends pretty good right here, cliffhangers are always fun to write! While I can't promise that I won't make you guys wait so long again, for I know myself, and I'm fucking lazy, I can promise that I'm going to try really hard not to make the wait so long. So know that the next chapter's going to come eventually, for I promise that even if it takes a year to write one chapter(which God forbid it never does), I'll continue this story. Well, Adios Muchachos.


End file.
